Syn
by reiuki2
Summary: Something is changing the homunculi, and now Edward, Alphonse, And a desperate Envy must do something about it, but will inner feelings get in the way? ExE lemon is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Syn**

Reiuki: Yes, the moment you've all been waiting for, (cue suspenseful music) my first ever, EDXENVY fic!

KM: YAY (claps hands)

Rei: I kno! Oh btw, these are my friends, KM, and Wolf in the mist,

KM and Wolf: Hello…

Rei: Anyway, this fic is gonna be cool, full of cute fluff, angst, action, and of course a lemon-scene!

Wolf: Damnit! Why do you like EXE so much?

Rei and Km: (look at each other, then to Wolf) because in the immortal words of Cat, "Because It's Hot"

Wolf: (leaves)…

Serafin: (Walks in door) Uh hey, what's up with her…

Rei: shes just hating ExE…

Serafin: Um okay, bye (tries to leave (rei ties her to chair))

Rei: NOW SIT AND WITNESS THE MASTERPEICE THAT IS EXE!!! Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaa (Strikes dramatic pose)

………………………………...

Chapter 1

Alphonse listened to his brothers soft snoring, and he wished that he could sleep. It had been so long since he had though, he couldn't even remember what it was like. So he sat, every night, and he thought, lost silently in his own mind.

They had been searching for the philosophers stone for years now, to no avail, but they could not give up, not now…

His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden wail of an alarm, though it was not enough to awaken his brother, with a sigh he stood up awkwardly, and paced over to his brothers bedside.

"Nii san… Nii san, " he shook Ed's shoulder lightly, calling his name, and growing agitated. There was something wrong, the alarm blaring outside told him so.

They were staying at the guest quarters in central, while Ed filled out the paperwork from their latest trip. He understood that Ed was tired, but still…

"NII SAN!!!" Ed woke with a jolt, muttering angrily under his breath at his younger brother.

"What's up Al?" Then he heard the wail of the emergency alarm outside, and he got up. Staggering over to the door, he opened the door, and was greeted by a frantic looking Fuery.

"Luetenant?" Ed asked, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

Fuery saluted stiffly and began to explain." Sir, Colonal Mustang sent me to alert you, Central is under attack!"

Suddenly Ed wasn't so sleepy, he rushed out the door, followed quickly by Alphonse and Fuery, they went along with the rest of the military personel.

"Fuery, just what's going on?"

"Well Sir, we aren't really that sure, All I know is that he seems undefeatable. Every thing we throw at this guy, he's able to repel, It's like he some type of Ultimate Shield or something!"

At this Ed knew who it was, Greed! His inner self screamed as they turned the corner But why? What would he gain from attacking Central? but it didn't matter, all Ed knew was that the homunculus was hurting people, and Ed had to stop him.

Not many people even knew about the homunculi, so there for not many people could stop them.

When the boys reached the outside, they were greeted by a grizzly scene. Bodies laid scattered every where, blood staining the stone walls, and there in the center of all the chaos, was the sin, but almost instantly, Edward noticed something different about him.

He looked like a… monster.

Ed had had never really considered homunculi to be human in the first place, but they had at least appeared to be. But this THING was in no way close to being so.

His eyes were completely blank. No emotion or even a glint of light blessed the pure black pools. His body seemed shaky and uneven, like he didn't have complete control over it.

When he moved, his body would jerk, and it resembled something like a robot. The blood splattered on his clothing and face added to the effect of pure evil. It shook Ed up, he had fought against Greed before, but this time he was actually scared.

"Ni- nii san… Is th-at uh Greed?" his voice wavered uncertainly. He had obviously made the same conclusion as Ed.

"I'm really not all that sure Al, but we have to kill him either way-" He clapped his hands together sharply, with the resulting alchemic burst, he was able to transmute his automail into a blade, thought honestly he knew it wouldn't work, Greed was the "Ultimate Shield" after all, but at least it would stall him enough so he could formulate a plan.

Greed's head jerked to the side, as he fixed his blank stare on the brothers. Edward heard a terrified yelp from Fuery as the monster approached them.

"Fuery! I need you to go and get everyone out of here, they have no idea what their up against!" With a shaky nod, Fuery sped off, relieved that he was excused from the battle, he wasn't the best fighter in the world, and it was no secret.

"Nii san Watch out!" The two boys darted out of the way as Greed lunged forward, each of them going a separate way.

Ed brought the blade down hard on Greed's shoulder, but to no avail, as it bounced off with a metallic clank. Greed swung around at the contact, and he through an awkward punch at the young alchemist, successfully knocking him down.

"Nii san!" Al tried to reach his brother but could not get past him, as the sin hit him forcibly, knocking him across the lawn, then he turned back to Ed, who was still stumbling to his feet.

Greed wrapped his hand around Ed's throat, and lifted him up off the ground, causing the boy to choke uncontrollably. Greed tightened his grip, and Ed began to feel dizzy.

"Full metal!" The sudden burst of flames was enough to startle Greed, causing him to drop the young alchemist. He hit the ground with a 'thump'. Rubbing his neck, he glared up at his 'savior'.

"'Bout time you got here you ass!" He stumbled to his feet, gathered his senses, and joined back in besides his comander.

"Now now Full metal, is that anyway to say thank you to the person who just saved your short ass!" His coment earned him a stern "colonol!" from his right hand girl, Riza Hawkeye. A sly smile cast her way, he turned his attention back to Greed.

"So Full metal, what's the deal with this guy?" He jerked his thumb in the sins direction.

"Well his names Greed, he's a homunculus, and he is next to impenetrable, other than that though, we haven't got a clue about him, or how to beat him."

"So… in other words, we're screwed."

"Seems that way…"

………………………………...

Rei: Well, you likey?

KM: Yes me likey (pouts) but there no Envy sniff

Rei: I know, but he will come next chappie, and note there will be no real action for a while, it must fit the ficcie.

Serafin: Uh so just who is this Envy guy?

KM and Rei: (GASPS) OMG, how could you not know, he is only the most awsomest and most smexiest man alive!(starts rambling on about Envy and how great he is)

Serafin: (crying) Why is this happening to me? I have to get away… WOLF PLEASE HELP!!!

Rei: Well reviewers, you like it…right puppy dog eyes


	2. Chapter 2

_**Syn**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Yes I have a reviewer! So Sunako, here's to you! Enjoy! LOL

………………………………...

The Full metal Alchemist stood besides the Flame, watching Greed with a precautious glare.

"So Full metal, you got any ideas?" Roy cocked his eyebrow at Ed who seemed deeply lost in thought. "Edward?"

Ed's thoughts were shattered as Riza fired one of her trusty bullets at the sin. It hit his rock hard body, and bounced off him, darting dangerously close to Roy's ear.

"You can't do that Lieutenant! Normal attacks won't work on this guy!" She apologized sheepishly, and lowered her weapon.

"So just what do you plan on doing Full metal?" Roy demanded, as he dodged a poorly aimed attack by Greed. One up sight to his unusual behavior, was the fact that he had bad motor skills.

"I already told you, I don't know!" He ran to besides his brother, who had rejoined the battle, "Our best bet would be to-"

He trailed off his thoughts, and returned his focus on greed, who he noticed, had gone completely still. He seemed to be listening for something, so Ed did to. And somewhere, out in the distance, beyond the worried voices of the people in central, and Roy and Riza's angry bickering, someone was singing…

He listened quietly to the sound, the soft wavering voice danced in and out, but he could hear it clearly, it sounded so _familiar_. Like the boy had heard it someplace before, but what was even stranger, was that Greed, turned around, and was leaving.

He just left, like he had stopped by for a visit, Ed stared blankly after him, confused at this sudden change in the sin. He didn't even hear his brothers metallic foot steps coming up besides him.

"Nii san?" The metal boys frozen features fell on his brothers perplexed look. " what the heck was that about?"

"You mean you didn't hear it?" Ed looked to his brother.

"Hear what?"

"Uh… nothing I guess…" He turned his attention to Mustang, who was directing orders to Riza, telling her to keep the incident as quiet as possible. (That's the military for ya! XD!)

"SOOOOOO, I guess it's about time for me and Al to get going,": He turned sharply, and took off, Alphonse bowed apologetically to Roy, and then took off in his brothers direction, Leaving a miffed Mustang behind them.

………………………………...

"Uh Nii san, do you really think it was fair to leave like that?" Al asked as he fell into step besides his older brother.

"Well you didn't really expect me to stay and help clean up all that mess did you?" he said bluntly, Al just shook his head in disbelief, though he didn't know why he was shocked, Ed did this kind of thing all the time.

"I wonder what was going on with Greed, he seemed a little…_off_"

"You mean other then being a hundred year old, soulless shell of a human created by failed human transmutation?" He stated simply, not really wanting to show his concern to his younger brother, he was still turning the events of the day over in his head, trying to figure it out completely before he worried his brother.

"You make it sound like they're monsters Ed." Alphonse muttered, he had always felt slightly closer to the homunculi than Ed, he could almost relate, being so close to being human, yet so far away.

"So, they _are_ Monsters Al…"

"That wasn't very polite Chibi…"

The boys jerked their' heads around sharply at the sound of the sardonically smooth voice. "ENVY!" Ed snarled, teeth bared, ready to attack the green haired sin," What the FUCK are you doing here?"

Envy waved his hand, brushing the short alchemist off, as he thought about why he was here, he hated himself for it, but…

"Calm down Chibi, I'm not here to fight you, I uh… I n-" he clamped his eyes shut, and took a deep breath, he spoke with out reopening them, " I need your help…" the last words echoed through the barren landscape around them, the uncomfortable silence began to set in, and was weighing Envy's mind down with embarrassment, the words had DEFINATLY sounded better in his head, then they did now.

"_WHAT?"_ Ed's voice sounded unbelieving at best, then he started laughing, overdramatically, and Envy shot daggers at him,

"Just what's so funny?" he snapped, placing his hands on his hips, finding one of the most dignified/evil position he could, he scowled at Ed.

"You've got to be joking! That's a good one Envy, now that you've had your kicks, get your ass out of here, before you say you LOVE me or something!"

"I'm not JOKING half-pint! I NEED YOUR HELP!" This time he abandoned his previous embarrassment, and stalking close to Ed, so that he towered over the blonde.

That's when Ed saw it, that flash in Envy's striking violet eyes, the hint of…_need,_ that they held. And he knew Envy wasn't playing, he actually needed the brothers to help him.

"Wha- uh you-" Memories flashed in his mind about all the times Envy had attacked them, all the people he'd killed, all the times he'd beaten the shit out of the boy, what on earth made him think that they would help him. " WHY THE HELL WOULD I HELP YOU, YOU BASTARD, WE HATE EACH OTHER!"

"Trust me I don't want your help any more than you want help me, but there's no one else I can turn to!" He poked Edward in the chest roughly with his last word, fighting off the urge to just full out hit the little runt." and besides you need me…"

"WHAT THE FU-" Ed's rant was cut short, when Alphonse placed his large empty-glove-hand-thingy, on his shoulder.

"Envy-sama, just what do you need our help for?" Al asked, the always-considerate nature of the boy showing through.

Ed backed down, seething at his brother, and turned to the sin, who, by this time, was smirking at Ed's submission, he had won that little battle.

He plopped down on the ground, earning curious glances from both boys, "Sit down, this may take a while…"

The boys looked to each other, then back at Envy before finally sitting themselves. They looked at Envy, silently demanding an explanation from the boy. Envy sighed and began.

………………………………...

The song.

The song, he hears it, and returns to the Promise Keeper, she says things, pretty things, like her songs, they pretty too.

Greed remembers his old self faintly, but his memory is slipping, it seems to go more every time he sees the Promise Keeper, every time he listens to her melody.

He sees himself, the light image of his yesterdays, before he felt himself change, be fore he met her. The person his glowing, the soft light radiates from the white clothing, he never wore white before, no it had always been Black, like now, no color, just plain.

But he was different, that has not changed, he had always been different, that's why the Promise Keeper came, and that is why he listens, just like the others, not all of them went at first, they were scared, but soon they came.

All but him, the one who refused the Promise Keeper, the one would said that her songs were nothing more than lies, an that is why, says the Promise Keeper, he needs to be taken care of, along with everyone else who would try to stop them.

She said that they are selfish, and wish to use the Power for themselves. So Greed was sent to destroy them…

But then why had she called him back, he wasn't even done he wanted more blood, more death, he LOVED the feeling he got when he felt the lives slipping through his hands.

He always felt like this now, craving death, but he knows it's because of Her, she is changing them, and he didn't know why…

………………………………...

"So you're telling me that, _SOMEone, SOMEwhere, SOMEhow, _is changing the homunculi, and you want US to help YOU stop them, I have to tell you Envy, you're starting to slip buddy, a two year old wouldn't believe that fairy tale!"

"Nii san…" Al placed his hand on Ed's shoulder again, and leaned down closer to his face, as to whisper to his brother, "What if he's telling the truth, that certainly would explain what happened earlier with Greed."

"Yeah but, why would he come to us for help, we wouldn't help save homunculi, we they're our ENEMY… and besides I can't see Envy giving two-shits about anyone other then himself, especially not enough to come to us, so what's his reason?…"

"Because I'm desperate…" Envy said flatly from a few feet away, a half-way concealed look of pity graced his features, neither of the boys have ever seen Envy look so fragile.

"And know I couldn't care less about the other homunculi, or you guys, but the fact is Dante's pissed, and I'm tired of listening to her bitching, so I figured that if I get those debases back she'll take out her frustrations on them and then I can get back to killing people…. And…"

"_And?"_

"and if you don't agree I won't tell you how to stop them, and even more people will die, And of course we all know that Edward Elric, hero of the people, would allow that to happen, now would he… So let's face it, You need me too…"

Envy mentally patted himself on the back for being able to gain back some of his standing in this little battle of the minds.

"What makes you so sure I care about those people," Ed scoffed, trying to look a lot stronger than he felt.

"Because Chibi-" He said leaning forward and looking Ed straight in the eyes. "I know you…" At this he flick Edward on the forehead, sending waves of childish anger through Ed. But before he could even respond to the action or the insult, Al's voice rang through.

"Don't make us regret trusting you Envy-sama, We'll make a truce 'till this whole thing is over," His voice sounded uncharacteristically strong.

"Just who says we're gonna trust him to begin with!" Ed retorted,

"Because Nii san, people could get hurt, and we can't let that happen, we need his help."

Ed narrowed his eyes ready to argue all night about letting envy join their group, but he could tell by the tone in his brothers voice that it would do no good. Al had made up his mind, and though he wasn't all that aggressive, when he did that, he held his guns.

Ed threw his arms up, and sighed overdramatically, be fore he finally cast a wary look in Envy's direction." Fine but if I find out you're lying, I'll personally kick your ass into another demension….and we'll have a truce for know, for Al's sake, but once it's over, I'm gonna go right back to hating your guts"

"I wouldn't have it any other way Chibi." (smirk)

………………………………...

Alphonse could feel the tension in the air, as Ed and Envy cast looks of pure hatred in each others direction, they had been doing that for the past hour. And considering that they had only been together for about an hour, he could tell that the trip was NOT going to be pleasant.

SIGH he shook his large metal head in disbelief. For two people who were in a 'Truce' they sure weren't acting like it. He heard Ed mutter 'ass hole' under his breath and he sighed again.

"So do either of you know where we're even going?" Envy asked, a lazy tone in his voice, he wasn't a very patient person, and he wasn't exactly thrilled to be spending the time with the midget.

"Not really Envy-sama, we were almost hoping you did…." his voice got quieter towards his last words, Envy chuckled at the young boy.

"I'm glad we have such a solid plan…. But our best bet would be to follow the blood trail, and trust me there will be one, that's what they're best at.."

"The homunculi?" Ed asked. Envy shook his head.

"Like I said they're not homunculi any more, they're…." 'Monsters' was the first word that popped into his head, but he surpressed it, " _different…"_ He frowned and Ed noticed this, and watched Envy more, hoping for another hint of emotion from the green haired man.

Envy caught his stare, and shot a glare to Ed," What?" the sin demanded. Ed muttered nothing and focused on his brother, in order to hide his blush. But Envy saw it any way, and he grinned, '_Maybe this won't be so bad after all…I do loooove messing with the chibi…..'_

Envy studied his surroundings, the empty flat ground of the desert, an occasional cacti, or mound of dried grass, and of course, the sand.

Envy had decided not long after the journey began, that he HATED sand. It was constantly getting into his sock-like shoes, and in between his long toes. Causing his feet to become itchy, he didn't understand how Ed could stand it. '_Must be the shoes'_ he thought examining Ed's boots, '_I wonder how tall he is _without _the boots…Maybe I'll just have to find out.'_

At this last thought, he got a mental image, causing him to blush lightly, he could feel the warmth in his cheeks as he did so.

He had never blushed before, it was too much of a human emotion, too WEAK for Envy's taste. He shook the feeling off, saying it was just exhaustion… Wait a minute, _ exhaustion. _ Since when did he get tired, that to was a human thing, something homunculi didn't do.

Did it have something to do with that woman. Was she messing with him?

"Hey you getting' tired?" Ed asked Envy, who snapped out of his ponderings to focus on the Chibi. "Come on Al, I think we need to rest a little."

"You don't have to I'm not tired, I don't get weighed down by puny human casualties."

Ed gave him a look that clearly stated that he didn't believe him, and found a spot that deemed comfortable a sat down with an exasperated sigh, Al sat next to him, and Envy sat across from the two, peeking at them through narrowed eyes, but he had to admit, (if only to himself,) that it did feel good to rest.

"Hey Al" Edward whispered into his brothers face plate thingy. "Do you really think we can trust him?"

Envy sighed, it was sad that BOTH boys thought he couldn't hear them, when he was about THREE feet away from them,

"Well I'm not all that sure, he seems to really need us, and he knows stuff about this that we don't so…"

At this point Envy decided to tune them out and he moved so he was laying on his side, head propped up by his left hand, he closed his eyes, listening to the soft sounds of the brothers voice but not hearing anything.

………………………………...

Envy's soft snoring was the only sound except for the occasional rustle of an animal somewhere off in the night, they had stopped for a quick break, and ended up setting up camp due to the fact that Envy had fallen asleep, and Alphonse refused to let Ed wake him.

So they sat, Al seemed to be zoned out by this time, like he was every night, but Ed, who usually liked his sleep, was awake, watching Envy.

His face was light and expressionless, only the small twitch of his eyebrow every now and again, made him look real. Ed was still wondering if he could trust this guy.

Sure at this moment he seemed harmless, almost a little fragile, but Ed had seen this guy kill people, with not even a shred of remorse.

'_But people can change Ed, we certainly did….'_

That's what Al had said, the words still ringing in his head, Ed managed to drift off, Envy's face still floating in his mind.

………………………………...

Rei: Wow I'm beat, I've been typing for hours, and it's not even that long( SULKS)

Km: But it was awesome, and who's sunako?

Rei: SHE'S MY FIRST REVIEWER!

Serafin: (still tied to chair) that surprises me…

Rei: yeah well… just shut up! Okay people, I need more reviews so come on!

LOL!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Syn**_

_**Chapter 3**_

REI: Soooo sorry it' taken so long to update, but I've been totally tanked with school, like I have a zillion projects due this week for the end of the quarter, I'm risking failing Lit. Comp. For you guys, just cus I luvs ya! 3

KM: YEA, I'VE BEEN WAITING 4-EVER, I have no idea what is going on so I've been waiting, and waiting, and waiting…..

Rei: I said sorry! Well I'm going to save you all the time of reading AN, and just get on with the fic! much love! LOL!

"Envy?"

Envy spun around at the sound of his name being called, but he could barely see more than a foot in front of him due to all the mist.

"Wait since when was there mist in the desert?' A chill ran down his spine, he looked down,' and where the hell are my cloths!?!'

"Envy?" The voice sounded again, this time louder, it sounded familiar to Envy…

"Chibi?" He strained his eyes, trying to see the short blonde. Something touched his shoulder. He swung around to face the alchemist.

"Envy, what's wrong?" he asked, a playful smile on his face.

Envy stared at him, dumbfounded. "What's wrong? Well, let's see…. Where the HELL are we, why the HELL is there mist, and where the HELL are my cloths!"

Ed chuckled. "I don't know why you're so embarrassed Envy, it's just me…" He trailed a lazy finger down Envy's chest, "Besides, I'm naked too…"

Envy blush furiously, and covered himself, trying not to look at Ed's lean tan body, and utterly confused about what was going on.

Ed's finger rubbed over one of Envy's nipples; in turn Envy took a big step back, mouth hanging open as he stared at Edward.

"What the hell… What the HELL is you doing? "

"What do ya mean babe, I thought you liked it, I thought you-"

"Did you just call me _babe?_" He arrowed his eyes, "Oh, I get it, this is some kind of joke, what your brother gonna pop out and yell "GOTCHA!", Well guess what, I'm not falling for it, so UHNNN-" He stuck his tongue out at Ed, at the same time crossing his arms.

Ed pouted. "Oh come on, I wouldn't joke about loving you…"

Envy shot a glare at Ed through the corner of his eyes, and scoffed. "Yeah sure, love. Well if I do recall pipsqueak, earlier you said you hated Homunculi…"

"Yea, well, " He touched Envy's thigh, "you're not a homunculi any more…"

Envy blushed again at Ed's contact, but managed to look at where he signaled. Sure enough, the sign of the Oroboris was gone.

Envy stared at it, the bare, unmarked skin that was his thigh. 'No…" he whispered. He looked up at Ed, swallowing hard.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Envy felt dizzy, "I'm NOT your baby…" he said, though with considerably less ethutiasm then before.

His vision began to blur, and he felt like he was going to pass-out. He swayed slightly; Ed moved forward to catch the sin just in time to support Envy as he slumped forward, head resting on Ed's shoulder.

"Envy?" Thing's began to dance in and out of focus, and he felt something hitting him in the chest roughly.

"Envy?"

Nothing.

"Damnit Envy wake up!" Sighing angrily, Ed gave up trying to wake Envy via kicking him in the side, so he squatted down besides the sleeping boy, and flicked him in the forehead impatiently.

This seeming to be effective, seeing as Envy jolted forward, wrapping his long fingers around Ed's collar.

He glared at him, through fear-stricken eyes.

They sat there, eyes locked, neither of them moving. Envy felt like the wind had just been knocked out of him when the dream hit him full on, he blushed. Ed caught this, and stared. Knowing very well that homunculi didn't blush.

Envy sighed, and worried about Ed seeing too much, shoved Ed away. "What the fuck do you want Chibi?" he said, taking back his usual sardonic tone. Ed glared at him.

"Get your lazy ass up, we're leaving." He stood up, brushing off his pants, and walking to join Alphonse.

Envy didn't stand up right away, he glanced down t his thigh, eyes landing on the Oroboris.

He let out a sigh of relief, though it may sound weird, he had been _scared_ when he'd thought it was gone. This sign made him homunculi, an immortal non-human, with out it; he was nothing more then a weak, pathetic human.

Envy hated humans. He found them lowly, and unworthy of life. He enjoyed killing them, but other then that he wanted nothing to do with them. That's what made him different from the other homunculi, he _liked_ being one, and he never wished to change. Maybe that's why Her fake promises didn't sway Envy.

"It's _her_, she's doing this to me, I don't have dreams, or even sleep for that matter, better yet blush or get tired, or anything like that, she has to b behind this, that bitch." He scowled.

"ENVY! COME ON, see Al, I told you we would regret bringin' him along!"

Envy flipped him off and got up, striding over to Ed, he flicked him on the nose, "That's for earlier, punk."

………………………………...

'_Good it's working; soon he'll be vulnerable enough to persuade him to obey me. _ Ilarra stood watching the sin fumble around confused. She was spiteful towards him, he was the only one who didn't listen to her, and all things considered, he was the strongest of the homunculi, his power would come in handy a far greater deal then the others would.

But of course, he was a lot like his mother, stubborn and not one to listen to reason.

"But I will have him, I'll make sure of it, he's already scared, he thinks he's losing his touch, " She smiled evilly to her self, " I've even had him beg for help, it's just a matter of time now…"

………………………………...

Envy scowled at the back of Ed's head. They had been walking for hours now, and to no avail, they were not a step closer to Greed then they had been when they started, and Envy was fed up with all this DAMN SAND!!!!

"You know, this is pointless, we're not going to find him way out here, he'll attack in the towns, where there are actually people. I highly doubt he's gonna suddenly tear the shit out of some random plant."

Ed glared at him flatly, "Ya never know, I mean, I certainly never expected to be here with you, without trying to impale you…"

"You mean trying and failing. You've never been able to really hurt me Chibi, You're too soft." He ruffled Ed's hair, and stalked on ahead. Falling into step besides Al.

"Why can't you two just get along?" Envy scoffed,

"What kid, you just expect the two of us to fall in love and become inseparable? Don't get your hopes up, it's enough that I'm not killing him, and trust me I want to." He clenched his fist. "And besides, he's not exactly playing nice either…"

"I guess you're right, thanks Envy-sama." he turned to Ed, " Nii san, Do you think we outta go into town like Envy said, he's probably right. We're not gonna find him out here."

"Yea, we could get a hotel room or something, and try to contact Mustang, see if he knows any thing… It'd be nice to sleep _inside_ for a change."

He shot a glare at Envy, "Don't try any thing weird with the people in the village, you'd better behave yourself, or else."

"Ooooohhhh, that a threat? Chibi's getting' a little big for his britches, pun defiantly intended." He smiled sardonically as Ed started ranting over not being short. When he finished, he pouted all the rest of the day…

U………………………………...

"Finally, we've made it to the damn hotel! I thought I was gonna die out there, I need sleep, and food and-"

"A shower…" Envy said, holding his nose for emphasis.

"You don't exactly smell like a basket of roses either."

"Really, I think I smell delicious." He kissed his arm, and winked at Ed, who blushed and rushed to talk to the hotel clerk. Envy laughed behind him.

He sat down and watched Ed with amusement. He didn't even realize he was staring, until Al came up and sat down besides him.

"Envy-sama, are you okay?"

"Uh, yea, why wouldn't I be?" He crossed his arms, and looked away, pretending to focus on the saltshaker that sat to the left of him, not wishing to further the conversation.

He began to wonder if it was such a good idea to trust Ed like this, all the information he was giving him, could easily be turned and used against him. And he didn't want Ed to see him like this, how ever much he hated to admit it, he was weak right now, for whatever reason, there was something wrong with him.

"Bad news guys," Ed announced as he took the only open seat at the table, right besides Envy. "We're running short on cash, so in order to afford our meal, we all have to share a room."

Al sweat-dropped, if they could barely get along here, how would they get along confined to a tiny room?

"Oh you've got to be kidding me, it's like the world is trying to make me maul you." He sighed.

"Yea well just remember, you came to us."

"Like I'm gonna forget…" He placed his arms, still crossed, on the table, and rested his head on them, sighing again. '_Trust me chibi, I'll never forget…'_

………………………………...

"Damn this room is even smaller than I thought!" Envy said with distaste, as he studied the poorly decorated room. Ed sighed and pushed his way past the sin to get in the room.

"Be happy I'm not making you sleep out side like a dog, you act like one sometimes…"

"Oh chibi, I'm sssooooooooooo hurt. My life will just shatter with out your blessings. I mean how can I go on knowing that Edward don't wuv me no mo…" He stuck his bottom lip out in a pout, batting his eyelashes at Ed repeatedly.

Ed shoved him roughly in the shoulder, and closed the door. Envy cocked an eyebrow at Edward, and stalked over to the bed, plopping down, and stretching harshly.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to sleep Chibi, wadya think?"

"Why are you in _my_ bed?"

"What, you expect me to sleep on the floor? Don't be so stupid, you should know me better then that." He flung the covers back dramatically, and lies down.

"Well what about me, I'm sleeping in the bed, you're not talking me out of it."

Envy pat the sheet, and smiled at Ed." Come on, I'm up for snugglin'!" HE made a kissy face at Ed. Ed gaped at him, eyes wide. Al watched the two from the corner, prepared to brake up a fight if necessary.

"Envy, get out now!" He growled, stalking closer to the bed, glaring down at Envy.

"_No…"_

………………………………...

Rei: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Who will win the battle over the bed? Will they kill each other; will Al go mentally insane trying to keep peace between the 2? Find out in the next chappie!

KM: Yea, just try not to take a lifetime to update this time….--

Rei: HEY, I've been busy, I mean I'm starting my own website, and my own newbie line of Manga, and I've been working on fan art, also I have cute little ExE one shots and another chapter story I'm working on so my life is full!

Seraphim: Yea, what life?

Rei: I hate you Sera, you can be a real Bitch sometimes, (sniffle)

Rei: Hey reviewers don't be like her, plez R&R, I wuv getting them I feel special! LOL!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Syn**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Rei: eh… I'm getting really into this story…

Seraphim: Really? Why?

Rei: hehe, cause it's hot, and I can't wait to get it finished, because What I have planned out, is gonna be great…

KM: Yes, great… hey you're making this chappie longer right?

Rei: YEP, I felt that my others were awfully short, so this one will make up for it, I do that in a lot of fics, I will have some shorter chappies, then I will pop in a longer one, just don't expect a like 30 page chapter, I don't have that much dialog planned out. --

Seraphim: Why not, you seem pretty good atr your blabbering on and on and on Skillz.

Rei: Why must you hate me?

Seraphim: You have me tied to a chair, and are torturing me with this fic! Why shouldn't I hate you?!?

Rei: good point.--

KM: (reading chapter notes) OMFG! You have to finish this, start the chappie, your reviewers deserve this!

Rei: yea, I put in a little treat for this one, hope you enjoy! LOL!

…XXX…

Ed lay on his side, arms crossed. Envy lay on the opposite side of the bed, a mirror image of Ed's actions. They both glared at the walls, pouting.

The thing is, when you get two very stubborn boys, who both hate each other, and with both refuse to sleep on the floor, you end up with a situation like this. With two spiteful boys, mentally killing each other.

"Just get on the floor Envy, you don't even need to sleep, I'm the human remember?" Ed whispered, though his words were worn from hours of arguing with the sin.

"I'm not getting out Chibi, if after all that, I just caved in, I'd look like a little bitch. Which honestly, I think suits you much better…" He smirked and Ed sighed angrily.

"Envy, why do you have to be such an ass?" Ed turned over in the bed to look at Envy, Envy did the same.

"Because I can be…"

"Jerk." Ed pouted, averting his gaze from those striking violet eyes.

"Dwarf."

Ed whipped his head around and glared at Envy. "You know you're not that much taller than me."

"Yeah but I chose to be, You can't help it."

"Why'd you choose that form?" Ed asked, wondering just how much he could get out of the other male.

"Because it's cute." he put simply.

"What about your real form?"

"I don't even remember what it was, it's been a long time." Envy wanted to kick himself in the teeth for being so open; he normally didn't talk to anyone, even the other homunculi. And besides, Ed probably didn't even care.

"Uh, sorry… I guess…"

'Hmph was all he got in response.

Silence…

"Envy?"

This time Envy moved propping himself up on his elbows, and looking down at Ed. "Hey Chibi?"

Violet met gold, and for a fraction of a second Ed's heart skipped. "Uh, yeah?" a blush creeped over his features, but his gaze didn't faulter.

Envy leaned in closer to Ed's face, so that their noses touched. E held his breath, waiting for him to do something, and feeling completely infatuated by Envy's eyes, which seemed to play a hidden nervousness Ed had never seen before.

Envy tilted his head lightly and their lips touched gently. Ed closed his eyes, but did not break away, he wanted to but couldn't seem to make himself do so.

After a moment Envy backed up, a corner of his mouth turned up in a satisfied half-smirk.

Ed blinked a few times watching Envy, not sure of what to do. So he said nothing. He just stared at Envy, blushing.

"Shaddup…" He purred, before flipping back over, now smirking in full. _'That should keep him quiet.'_

Ed redirected his eyes to the ceiling, his face burning. '_What the heel was that about?' _He touched his lips, they seemed almost to tingle, and he smiled despite him self.

…XXX…

Sunlight filtered in through the sheer hotel curtains, illuminating the room in a pale golden glow.

Envy sat on the bed and Ed was sprawled out on the floor and except for the occasional over-dramatic sigh, he was completely silent.

Al was in the lobby, figuring out how to send a telegram, as to contact Roy. So both boys were alone in the room with no means of entertaining themselves. The obvious solution, annoy each other.

"So Envy, you said you knew how to stop the homunculi, why don't you just do it yourself?" Ed asked, not even bothering to get up.

"Cause I can't, you need alchemy. Trust me if it was that easy, I wouldn't be here, _playing nice _with you."

"That what you call playing nice!" Ed asked in disbelief. Envy nodded.

Both of the boys had _'forgotten'_ about last night, or at least for the sake of argument, they didn't mention it.

"So how exactly _do _you stop them?"

"Well Dante's been feeding them incomplete philosophers stones, is get rid of them and you should be able to kill them."

"And how do you get rid of them?"

"Create a transmutation circle around them, I could probably teach you how to do this one."

"And who says that they stay still long enough for me to do that?" Ed asked flatly.

"They won't… so you'll have to…"

"Have to what Envy?"

"If you puncture the Oroboris, they will become paralyzed" He said quickly, now knowing that Ed had the upper hand the next time they fought, he knew Envy's weakness.

"_Really?_" Ed leered, thinking the same thing as Envy.

He got up and sauntered over to the bed, leaning towards Envy.

"So all I gotta do, is stab you here, " he poked Envy's thigh, "And you won't be able to fight back."

Envy moved like lightning and captured Ed's hand in his own steel like fingers. He remembered the dream where Ed had touched him, and he glared daggers into the golden orbs.

"Don't touch me." he snarled, clasping Ed's hand tighter with every word. 'I'm trusting you Chibi, and I'm trying to help you, I regret that enough, but don't push me too far, you might not like the result." with his last words, he tossed Ed's hand away, scowling hatefully.

Ed plopped back down on the floor pouting, "Well someone's a little touchy, huh." He crossed his arms, " You better remember though, once this is over, we go back to killing each other."

"Good, but you remember, you might be learning my weaknesses, but I can also learn yours."

A moment of silence followed and soon Al returned to the room, to see the two scowling boys. SIGH.

"What's going on?" he asked impatiently.

"Nothing Al… So what's the news?"

"Uh Well the telegram's been sent, so all that's left is to wait till he responds. Which could be a while considering what happened the last time we saw him Ed."

Ed sweat dropped " Wel, uh, you…I…He shouldn't hold grudges against me and let them get in the way of his job."

"Oh such a commendable action Chibi, I tip my hat to you." he clapped sarcastically, earning a glare/pout from the blonde.

"Shut up Envy.." he said, unable to come up with a good comeback. Envy stuck his tongue out childishly; it seemed to be one of his favorite actions. He also crossed his arms and began to pout.

(Poor Al)

…XXX….

Al stood up when some one knocked at the door. Clanking over he opened it; he was greeted by the smiling face of the desk clerk.

"You've gotten a response to your telegram sir, if you would come down stairs, you can see it." Al turned to Envy and Ed, (well Envy, Ed was asleep on the floor, he didn't feel like fighting with Envy again). "Behave." he said warily, and then he was gone.

The two boys were alone…again.

Envy leered down at Ed, thinking of all the ways he could mess with Ed right now.

"Ooooohhhh, Eeeeedwaaaaarrd?" No response…Evil Smirk.

X0x

He slinked over to Ed and knelt down, rocking back and forth on his heels. Extending a long pale finger, he poked Ed in the forehead roughly.

Still no response….

He studied Ed's face quietly, forgetting all his plans for mischief. He touched Ed's face gently, stroking his cheek. He pulled his hand back as if he was burned, and he blushed.

He rocked back, landing on his butt and staring at Ed. What the hell had just come over him? He closed his eyes sighing deeply.

"_What the hell is happening to me, I almost… with the pipsqueak? She must be getting into my head worse then I thought." _He cast a skeptical look at Ed, blushing again. _"Damn. I might as well be a fucking human, with all these stupid emotions!" _Then came the pouting, " _This isn't fair! All I wanted to do was kill people, now I am saving them, and bunking up with the chibi"_

He cursed loudly and leaned forward again, getting closer to Ed's face then would have been advised, He closed his eyes and inched forward, with the intention of repeating last night but…

Al burst in the door causing Envy to fly back with a yelp, hitting head on the edge of the bed. Al cast a worried look to Envy but didn't dwell on it long as he had more important matters at hand.

"Nii san! " Ed jerked awake and looked at Alphonse who was still in the doorway." Nii san it's Greed, he's attacked in the village!" Ed was to his feet in a moment, rushing out the door with his brother, Envy following behind the two, rubbing the back of his head.

They burst through the doors and ran through the village towards the sounds of the villagers screaming. "Are you ready for this Chibi, you remember what I told you!" Envy yelled as they rounded a corner.

"Yeah but you never taught me how to do the circle, how do we get rid of the stones with out it?"

"Paralyze him first, we'll go from there." They came into the village square pushing past the fleeing villagers. There stood greed, in his new form of solid black clothing, he looked even scarier than before, but one thing Ed noticed was that he was a lot faster then the last time.

He crashed forward ramming into Ed with the force of a wrecking ball, knocking him into Envy. The two flew back smashing into the wall behind them.

"Nii san!, Envy!" Al rushed over to his two fallen comrades, Envy scrambled to his feet, but Ed had been knocked unconscious by the blow.

"Shit!" Envy yelled as he latched on to Ed's shoulders, pulling him out of harms way. He set him down and headed back to where Greed was. The other sin glared at Envy with his emotionless look. Remembering that _he was_ the target, he was the one that the Promise Keeper wanted, so Greed could not kill him, but that didn't mean he couldn't hurt him.

An evil smile flashed across his stone like features, and he bent his head down. A rim of light seemed to glide as his body changed, into what Envy knew to be his real form. That black-monstrous form that was all but impenetrable. Envy glanced around quickly, searching for anything that he could use as a weapon. What he found was a large pipe, grabbing it he held it at arms length, ready to defend himself at any moment.

"AL! You try and wake him up, we're gonna, ah!" Greed's rock solid fist slammed into his head. He staggered backwards, a stream of blood trickled down his face. He winced at the pain, he didn't like pain at all, and he couldn't handle it well.

Greed threw another punch but this time Envy jumped back, barely dodging it. Another punch dodged, Envy was close enough to attack. He swung the pipe with all his might, smashing it into the side of Greed's face, but the hardened carbon of Greed's skin reverberated the blow back trough the metal, sending vibrations trough Envy's body.

Greed smiled at Envy again, showing off freakishly long and sharp teeth.

'_Oh yeah, Greed's still in there, there's no mistaking that cocky ass attitude.'_ Envy thought as he dodged yet another solid punch. The blood from the first blow was getting in his eyes, causing his vision to blur.

Mean while… Al was trying desperately to awaken his brother, knowing that Envy could only last so long out in battle by himself.

"Nii san, please Envy needs you, he can't fight Greed by himself. He could be killed!, Nii san!!!" Running out of ideas to wake the older boy, he hit him in the face, though not too hard.

Ed's eyelids fluttered before they opened completely. He blinked up at Al. "Alu, what happened?"

"Greed's what happened! Now get out there and help Envy, he's not strong enough to defeat Greed by himself! He's already taken a lot of damage!"

The two brothers stood up quickly, too quickly as Ed nearly fell again. Al caught him just in time, waiting until his brother regained his footing. Envy's scream seemed to snap him out of his weak state as he ran to assist Envy, though a little wobbly.

Envy was laying on the ground, pushing himself up with one arm, the other cradling his right shoulder, blood seeping through his fingers. Ed came up besides him, kneeling down to aid him. He wrapped his arm around Envy's middle, helping him to his feet.

Envy leaned all his weight into Ed, breathing heavily. "'Bout time Chibi."

"Sorry,…you okay?" Ed asked genuinely concerned.

"I just got attacked trying to save your ass, how do you think I'm doing?" He coughed, "You go, do like I told you and stab him."

"Right." turning Envy over to Al's care, he went to take care of Greed.

He scowled at the sin, who by this point was laughing. "What the hell is so funny you son of a bitch?" he spat, because by this point, he was pissed. Greed continued his psychotic cackling.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue? " He lunged forward, dodging around Greed to get behind him. Once there he clapped, bringing forth a burst of alchemic power and transmuted his auto mail into a blade, like he did the last time he'd fought Greed, but this time he actually knew what to do.

Greed flung himself at Edward, just barely missing as Ed clapped again and grabbed Greed's hand. A surge of blue light turned his once protected hand, back into normal skin. (Okay this part I'm taking from the show when Ed kills greed, cause I'm not smart enough to explain all the scientific stuff on my own, I failed science people)

"Homunculi and humans are made up of the same basic elements, so in just, if a humans main means of protecting themselves is through their skin, and the toughness of the skin, than so is yours, and of course the only thing that makes up the hardness of ones skin, is the level of carbon in ones body. I know that all you're doing, is changing your carbon level, so by simply reconstructing the carbon, I can control your skin, making your 'Ultimate Shield' completely at my will, so that I can do this!" He thrust his blade through Greed's left hand, causing the sin to scream in pain before going still.

Only thing is, he used his auto mail to do so, so he couldn't move without freeing greed, unless….

With an aggravated sigh, he clapped his hand against his auto mail, changing it into a weaker metal, and bending if swiftly to the right. With a sickening sound of crushing metal, his arm snapped in half. Ed winced in pain as the nerve connecters broke, sending waves of pain up his arm.

"Envy!!! How do you do the circle? You never taught me!"

With the help of Al, Envy was able to limp closer to the blonde. Kneeling down, he extended a pale finger, and roughly sketch of the circle into the dirt.

"Just draw this around him, it should work to demolish the stones."

"That seems too complicated." Ed whined, Envy flicked him in the nose.

"Envy-sama, what do you mean it _should_ work?"

"Well, I've only see Dante do it, so I'm not sure if you can."

The boys sweat dropped, "So you are saying that are only hope of defeating him isn't even 100 fool-proof?"

"Uh, yeah…"

"WHAT IF IT DOESN'T WORK, THEN WHAT DO WE DO???"

"HEY, YOU COULD SIT HERE AND YELL AT ME, OR YOU COULD SHUT UP AND GET YOUR SHORT LITTLE ASS OUT THERE AND TRY!!!"

Ed stalked over to greed, (pouting) Al followed. They each took separate sides of the paralyzed sin, planning to meet up in the middle.

"Nii san, you ready?" "YEAH, lets do this!"

He transmuted a pole-thingy from the ground and began to sketch the circle that Envy had shown them into the ground.

Several minutes and colorful curses from Ed, they had a roughly drawn transmutation circle surrounding Greed.

With an awkward clap, (due to the fact that he was missing an arm) Ed brought his hand down on the edge of the circle.

Instead of getting his usual blue sparks, the circle sent forth an eerie red glow. The sin's body jerked and the light seemed to slice through him, sending more violent convulsions through him.

He threw his head back, letting a wretching wail of agony tear from his throat as yet another seizure rocked his body bringing an explosion of tiny red stones from his mouth,. Another convulsion and more stones came up.

Then, as abruptly as it had started, the light dimmed, and Greed's body went limp, his hand still latched to the ground by the blade.

Ed stared wide-eyed at Greed; he had never seen anything like that before. He had never seen any one, Human or not, in that much pain.

"Ed! Now end it!" Envy yelled not daring to approach the circle, as it could just as easily hurt him as it did Greed

"You mean _kill _him? After putting him through all that? I cant, it would be cruel!" Ed stammered.

"Edward, if you don't he'll just come back again." his voice took a uncharacteristically soft tone, " I know you don't want to Ed, but you've broken him, it would be cruel not do kill him now."

Ed swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat. He walked slowly towards the fallen sin, and though it was a short trip, it felt like a lifetime to Ed.

He had never killed anyone before, he wasn't sure if even could. Though it seemed stupid to believe that he could go through his entire journey without killing, that's exactly what he did.

Coming up to Greed, he lifted the pole above his head; his hand was shaky and uneven. Clamping his eyes shut, he thrust the pole down straight through Greed's chest.

Daring to open his eye, he peered at Greed, then Ed froze, he was watching him. Those cold glossy eyes were staring at him, and he was smiling "Thank_ you…" _his voice was raspy and dry, his words almost inaudible. He inhaled deeply but never let it out, for he was dead.

Ed collapsed to the ground, staring blankly at Greed's lifeless body. His stomach was churning and he felt like he was going to hurl.

Greed started to dissolve, turning into a haze of black mist. Then he was completely gone, even the pool of red liquid from the stones was sinking into the ground, and soon there would be nothing left to show the battle had even happened.

"Nii san!" Al's voice seemed distant and bleary. Ed did not even look at his brother, he just continued staring at the ground. Envy stood from afar, watching silently. There was something wrong with Ed, and Envy had to go to him.

So in a brave stride, he went over to where the brothers were and he looked down at Ed. "Chibi?"

Envy's voice cut through the quiet of Ed's mind, and the blonde looked up at him. Envy studied his face. There were red streaks down his face, the proof that he had been crying. His cloudy gold eyes stared at Envy.

He stood up wobbly, rocking unevenly. His eyes never leaving Envy's. He shot forward, clasping on to the front of Envy's Shirt, and burying his face in his chest. He sobbed uncontrollably, and Envy just stood there, unable to react, and unsure of how he would do so anyway.

So he quietly placed his hands on the middle of Ed's back, holding him in a comforting embrace. Al watched the two, confused. For people who hated each other, they sure were getting cozy He felt almost jealous that Ed had chosen envy over him, but this seemed to comfort ed, so he wouldn't push it.

Envy rested hid chin on Ed's hair, letting the blonde's sobs shake them both. He could feel the warm spot on the front of his shirt where the tears were dampening it. But he didn't care. For some reason, this felt just as good to him as it did to Ed.

…XXX…

"_Damn. Looks like I lost another, and he was adapting so well too. And it's all because of that little bastard. Envy. "_

_Ilara scowled at the sin, she was angry now. And she would make sure that they paid. "Gluttony!" _

_The large homunculi waddled into the room. His motor skills were improving, but they were nowhere near the level that Greed had. Greed had even been able to adapt enough to talk before he died._

"_Gluttony, I need you to take care of a little problem for me…" she smiled, "I doubt he'll be so willing to kill again…"_

…XXX…

Envy and Ed still stood there; though he had stopped crying a while ago the embrace hadn't been broken.

Ed looked up at Envy and sniffled. "You okay now Chibi?" Envy asked, piercing through Ed's eyes with his own.

Ed blushed and jerked away, wiping his face with the back of his sleeve. "Uh … yeah I'm fine, it's just… nothing"

"Nii san, I guess we have to go see Winry soon huh?"

"Uh yeah, she's probably not gonna be too happy about this. She always yells at me when I go in for repairs!" He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Wait, who is Winry?" Envy asked 

"You'll find out."

…XXX…

Rei: Weeh! Cool, this ones pretty long. Hope you enjoyed. Props to me for reaching 10 reviews for this fic. Keep it up!!!LOL


	5. Chapter 5

_**Syn**_

_**Chapter 5**_

Rei; Sorry, its taken me forever to update, but I felt bad because no one reviewed the last Chappie, I got 2 and one of them was from KM so it didn't count. I considered not updating until I got more, but then that would be unfair to the one that did, so here's to her!

KM: YAYAYAYAYA! Hey what did you mean by the whole, my review didn't count!

Rei: hehehe, uh nothing…

Seraphim: I swear to god that if Wolf doesn't come back and save me, that when I DO get free, I'll maul her…

Wolf: (from off in some other room) Ahhhhh!

Seraphim: Yeah you'd better be scared Wolf! I'm going to enjoy peeling off your skin with an old spork!

Rei: that is so cool… hehe, wolf's gonna die, Wolf's gonna die…

KM: Heehehheee, that is funny! That what yo get for all those times you called me short!

Rei: okay mindless drabbling put aside, I have something to tell all my readers, and it is very serious…

KM: Really, what?

Rei: I…. LOVE YOU ALL!!! 3 XOXOXOXO. Now on with the fic!

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Envy sat on the _incredibly _uncomfortable seat, on the _incredibly _bumpy train, on the _incredibly _long ride, to god knows where, and he was _incredibly _pissed off.

And of course he was making sure that it was VERY clear to the Elric brothers by going on multiple murderous rants, the latest of which being "As soon as this whole truce thing is over, you can bet there will be a little 'accident' with this god damn train. Maybe a good old fashion explosion. Blow this piece of shit right off the tracks!"

He plopped back in his seat, cackling like a madman and clutching his ribs. Ed sat across from him, watching with amusement as the sin play-acted the demise of the train.

Things had gotten a lot calmer between the two since Greed died, though I couldn't imagine why. They had even gone as far as joking with each other, though most of the banter had been directed to Edward's height. But they had stopped trying to kill one another at least, (much to Al's relief.).

"Hey Envy, why don't you just go talk to the guy, that'd be torture enough."

"Oh har dee har har…" Envy crossed his arms in a childish pout.

"Oh come on, cheer up Envy-sama, no need to be angry." Said Al cheerfully. The train hit a bump and sent Envy into the air; he hit the seat harshly and cursed loudly, glaring at Al.

"That's easy for you to say, YOU don't have to feel it." he said, rubbing his backside.

"You'll get used to it.." Edward consoled, resting his head on the wall behind him.

"I don't plan on being with you guys that long."

"You never know…"

Envy scoffed and turned his head to watch the lazy scenery pass by outside. Al zoned out and Edward closed his eyes, all seemed calm until….

The train slammed to a halt. There was a screech of metal and the boys were tossed around. Envy smarched his head into Alphonse's breastplate, he cried out in pain and fell back, holding the afflicted area.

"NO NEED TO PANIC PEOPLE, WE'VE COME ACROSS SOME DIFFICULTIES, BUT WE SHOULD BE UP AND RUNNING AGAIN SHORTLY, PLEASE PARDON TE DELAY…"

The speaker boomed overhead and Envy scowled. "Oh yeah, this train is so getting blown up…"

"Damn it, we do not have time for this, I cant keep walking around with one arm, what if another homunculi attacks!"

"Well than you're pretty much screwed."

"Envy, shut up -- Al! Come on let's go find out what's really going on here, trains don't normally just stop." The two boys got up and made their way out of their train car, Envy following slowly, still rubbing his head.

Upon reaching the engineers cart, they were stopped by a young guard. "I'm sorry but you aren't allowed past this point, only authorized personnel …" Edward held up his State Alchemist Pocket Watch and the man subsided." Oh you're with the military, please step in." He moved aside and let the boys in.

"Heeeyy that's pretty nifty, Ima havta get me one of those babies for the next time I impersonate your short ass!" He jeered, earning a hatful glare from the Alchemist as he pushed open the door to the Engineers cart.

The man was bustling around a computer screen, pressing random buttons frantically. Some of his hair stuck up in tuffs, showing the obvious signs that he'd been trying to rip it out in frustration.

Ed cleared his throat in an attempt to get the man's attention, his head jerked impatiently, but he gave no other mind to the boys.

This is something you didn't do in the company of a particular green-haired homunculus who really didn't appreciate being shrugged off.

This became evident to the man as a hand wrapped around his collar and he was lifted three feet off the ground.

"Listen up bub… you really should learn some manners, 'cause next time, you'll find my foot so far up you're a-"

"Envy!" Edward reached out and grabbed a hunk of Envy's hair, giving the other man a weary look. He glared at Ed, but slowly undid his fingers, letting the man fall to the ground, gasping for air.

He jerked his hair out of Ed's hand and leaned against the wall, pouting. Ed was still shocked that he had listened, but turned to the engineer. But Al was the one that spoke.

"Sir could you tell me what's going on, I mean trains don't just stop for no reason, and we feel there's more to the story. My brother here is a State Alchemist and we might be able to help."

"This little squirt's a State Alchemist? You're shittin' me! Man, maybe I should sign my ten year-old daughter Tiffy up for the military, they seem to be partial to kids!" the man laughed heartily and by this point, both Alphonse and Envy were trying to hold Edward back.

The young blonde cursed and went on something that sounded a lot like one of Envy's murderous rants, this one containing something about cutting him down to size, literally.

"Yo! Dickface, maybe you should answer the question and shut your face, before I shut it for you, permanently!" Envy snapped, effectively scaring the shit out of the man.

"O-okay… We uh, have had some troubles with the tracks and-"

"We already know that dumbass, we asked a-"

"Envy-sama! Maybe you should let me do the talking for now!" Alphonse plead, seeing as Edward was still muttering about killing the man, and Envy didn't have the best, 'People Skillz' "um Sir, what my colleague means is, we need to know what kind of troubles are you having?"

"Well, uh, this might sound crazy, but it appears that some of the tracks has been… eaten."

"Eaten?" Edward asked, temporarily forgetting his plans of carnage. "What do you mean eaten?" Though he had a feeling that he already knew the answer.

"Well, we are missing about a third mile of track, and there are some… teeth marks, so we just kinda figured."

"Gluttony." Envy said, answering the unspoken question in the air and confirming Ed's suspicions.

"Who?" the man asked, scratching the back of his bald head., but the boys ignored him and went out the door to talk.

"So what are we gonna do Nii san?" Al quizzed," I mean what makes you so sure it's Gluttony? It was lucky for us that Greed attacked the village we were in, but for Gluttony to attack the train we're on? That's a little too ironic, don't you think?"

"Isn't it obvious Al? She's sending them after us."

"But why, Nii san hasn't done anything to her?"

"It's not me she's after Al, it's Envy…" Ed said solemnly. Envy looked up at the blondes and took a deep breath. "Envy, I don't know what you're not telling us, but you can start any time, cause we're not going anywhere until you do."

"That a threat Chibi? You-"

"Envy this is no time to be arrogant! You came to us for help, and we should at least know what we're up against!"

Envy looked defeated, and he hung his head, sighing. "I'm not all that sure myself, but, I do know that she is determined to get me, and she's willing to do anything to do it. I hate to say it, but I don't think I can fight them all on my on so I came to the strongest person I know… you."

"Why does she want you so much?"

"How the hell should I know?!? Look Chibi, I told you everything I know, so leave me the fuck alone!"

"Why don-"

"Nii san, just leave him alone, we've gotten just about all we're going to from him." Ed complied but still felt Envy was holding back. " And besides me we need to take care of Gluttony, and the fact that you're missing an arm doesn't exactly help."

"Yeah, I don't even know where his Orboris is."

"Uh well it's on his tongue." Envy said casually.

"ON his tongue! Who the Hell has a tattoo on their tongue!" Ed exasperated, looking dumbfounded at Envy.

"Well we don't exactly get to choose where we have it Edward, we're born with it."He smile slyly." Though, you have to admit, mine couldn't be in a sexier spot." he 'Vanna White-ed' his thigh, dragging his finger across it slowly and hissing.

Both boys rolled their eyes, and Envy took it a step further and flicked him on the nose.

"Bastard."

"Egotistical cross-dressing palm tree."

"Dwarf."

"Shit face."

"Pint-size trouser monkey."

"Ass-"

"Nii san!"

"Hey! He was doing it too!" Ed exclaimed. Al just stared blankly at him, missing the small snickers from Envy. Ed glared at him, but said nothing for the watchful eye of Alphonse was upon him.

"So, pipsqueak, are you sure you'll be ready to kill again, I mean considering what happened with Greed"

Ed would have considered that some type of joke on Envy's part, but when he looked up, Envy's eyes held no humor; in fact they held the faint remnants of concern. That threw Ed off.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, I know it has to be done, and it's just…" He clenched his one hand into a fist and looked braver than he felt, but it wasn't enough to fool Envy, his alert violet eyes picked up on the flash of fear in those shaky golden ones.

Alphonse turned to leave, leading the boys to the door so they could inspect the scene; Envy hastened a little, but followed. He stopped when they reached the door and placed a firm hand on Ed's shoulder, the blonde looked up at him, and Envy smiled reassuringly. Causing both of them to be confused over his kind unspoken gesture. Ed returned the smile and went after Al.

Envy squinted into the sunlight. Damn it was bright compared to the dimness of the train. Yet another thing he found that he hated since being on this trip, along with sand, trains, and bald men. He figured by time he was done, he would have a list so long he would have to just blow up the planet to get revenge against them all.

The boys scanned the area, searching for any signs of the larger homunculus. Al was the first one to see him.

"What…the…hell…is…that?"

XDXDXXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD.

_Gluttony could smell the scent of metal and oil in the air, he train was near, and he could see it. But that's not what caught his attention. What he saw was his brother, Envy standing with the other two, they were his targets._

_She told him to get rid of them and bring Envy back to Her, alive. Then she would award him, and he would be able to see his Lust again, he missed her. The Promise Keeper said he couldn't ever see her again if he disobeyed._

_He loved his Lust, she reminded him of his mother a long time ago. She never hurt him or yelled at him or call him names, like Dante did. The Promise Keeper was nicer then her, but no one was as nice as his Lust._

_And that is why he would listen to her, If Lust trusted Her,so should he._

_He went to his brother, his mind straining so he could remember what he was to do. All for his Lust, all for his Lust._

_XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXD_

"Alphonse! Run!" Ed dashed to the side, as Gluttony staggered over to where they were. He was at least twice the size he was the last time they fought, his tongue was hanging limply out of his mouth and his eyes were…_crazy_, and blank, just like Greed's were.

"_Brother! She wants you back… it for my Lust!" _ He lunged forward, just barely missing Envy. He was a lot faster then Greed was, and he had vocal skills too. He was much more adapt then Greed, but he still was… just…._creepy._

He laagered around like an animal on all fours and panting heavily. He tried to bite at Ed's arm, but came up with nothing but a mouth full of his over-coat. He lifted his head, and Ed, off the ground. Ed flailed his arm wildly trying to get free but to no avail.

"Nii san!" Al yelled desperately for his brother, but was beaten to the punch at saving him by Envy, who jumped up, landing on the bigger sin's back. He dug his nails into his eyes; causing him to scream in agony, and in just, lose his grip on Edward's coat.

He fell to the ground with a thud, his coat in shreds. Al ran over and helped him to his feet, and asked, "Nii san, how are we gonna beat him, your have no arm!"

"I know that Al!"

Envy shouted when Gluttony wrapped one of his over-sized hands around Envy's tiny body. He winced in pain as his grip tightened, encasing him in a near coffin-like trap, and he could swear he felt a bone break at the abuse, before everything went black.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Rei: Oh my darling Envy!

KM: He's in pain!

Seraphim: Hahahahaaa yes Envy, wither in pain! Mwhahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaa!

KM & Rei: (smacks Seraphim on back of head.)

Seraphim: (pouts)

KM: Hey Rei, you're working on your lemon scene right?

Rei: Yeah, soon there will be some fluff, then somewhere in he next…10 chappies, there will be a lemon!

KM: Yes! I have read, it turns me on!

Rei: .o.0.

KM: hehehe….

Rei: yes it is pretty hawt! Yes … yes, love the lemon. So if you R&R, I'll go faster, and the lemon will come and all will be good….


	6. Chapter 6

_**Syn**_

_**Chapter 6**_

Rei; Sorry readers!

Seraphim: You say that at the beginning of EVERY chapter, I'm surprised you have any readers left!

Rei: HEY! Shut up, my readers love me.. I think… I mean, I got cookies and milk from Ai no Miko500, she's my cyber pal, we talk in the forums all the time… cause we're cool that way.

Seraphim: sure…

KM: Hey watta bout me?

Rei: aww, don't think I would ever forget about my little Chuke. (wink)

KM: (blush)

Rei: I am NOT a lesbian! I swear, I am a non-lesbiananic lesbian at best. I like to flirt with everyone, boy or girl, but I would never take it any farther than that.. So burn…

Wolf: So you're a lesbian who isn't a lesbian?

Seraphim: Wolf! Get your ass over here so I can kick it!

Wolf: uh, I gotta go (leaves)

Seraphim: Daaaamn iiittt!

Rei: hehe, scarwy… Okay, Lets begin the chappie!

…XXX…

"Envy? ENVY!" Edward yelled, as he watched the green haired boy go limp in the larger sin's grip. The homunculus tossed weakly in his confinement, though he was no longer conscious.

Ed darted around to try and find an opening, he had to get Envy away from danger, he would never be able to forgive himself if he let Envy get hurt, or worse, if Envy died…

One might ask themselves why, if the two were supposed to be enemies, Edward cared so much about Envy's well-being, and you could pass it off as Edward just being considerate or not wanting to lose the one person who could help in in this battle. But if one were to ask Ed this very question, you would be answered by a swift kick in the face. Why? Because Ed never was one to talk about his feelings, but rather express them in a less-obvious-but-evident-manner…physically…

Alphonse raced to his brother side and asked the question that neither of them knew the answer to, "how were they gonna get to Gluttony's Oriboris?"

"We could…na that'd never work. Damn it Al, we have to save him!" Ed exasperated. He was at the end of his ropes by now. He needed Envy to help him; certainly he would know what to do. Right? But the problem was, Envy was unconscious and flopping Around in Gluttony's hand like a freakin' rag doll, and Ed was helpless to do anything about it. Unless…

Ed scanned the area, looking for anything he could use to execute his plan, and he found it. It just happened to be… a rock!

Edward dashed over to the rock and clapped his hand and his stub of an arm together. Blue lights flashed and he transmuted the large hunk of minerals into a different shape, using his knowledge of the sin from past experiences to know what shape it should take. What shape you asked… Why a sandwich!

The young Alchemist grinned at his creation, it looked damn tasty… He turned to the sin's direction and saw his comrades pained face poking out from behind long green spikes and his heart sank.

"Hey Ugly!" Ed shouted, the Sin turned around awkwardly and looked at Edward for a fraction before his eyes fell to the large stone sandwich besides him. He smiled manically and forgot Envy for a moment, letting the boy fall harshly to the ground..

Ed ran to Envy's side, kneeling down, he grabbed Envy's shoulders and shook them roughly. The green haired male slowly moved back into consciousness and looked blearily at Edward.

He sat up with great effort, and looked around. His eyes fell on Gluttony, who was gnawing vainly on the rock. Envy looked flatly back at Ed, who smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Oh brilliant chibi…"

"Shut up and help me out here. How do you suggest I get to his mouth?"

"Why don't you transmute your self into a piece of ham, that outta get you closer to him" Envy leered, Ed punched him in the arm and he winced. Ed was taken aback by the male's sign of pain.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, now go before that over-sized carnival freak sees through your genius." he wheezed, clutching his ribs. Ed was reluctant, but did listen and he stood up, still without a solid plan. He glanced back at Envy one last time to see him struggling to his feet, before he left.

He rejoined his brother and looked at Gluttony, he had managed to eat the rock and was searching around for any other thing he could devour. Finding nothing he glared at the two young Alchemists.

"Uh Nii san, what are we gonna do?" Al asked desperately, Ed shook his head.

"I don't know Al, I just, how are we gonna get his tongue?"

Ed was stumped, he had been counting on Envy helping, but he didn't, so what was he gonna do?

"Um, we could try and-" but Ed had zoned out of Al's conversation and was focusing back on Envy. He still wasn't all that sure about Envy's health, but he wouldn't accept help from the blonde so he could do nothing.

Envy was staring hard at the other Sin, a lighter looked flashed over his features for a fraction of a moment as an idea hit him.

It took him a few tries, but he finally got it right and a replica of Lust appeared. Envy felt light headed and found it difficult to keep up his new form.

He new that Gluttony had always had an infatuation with Lust, so it was easy enough to predict that Lust would be the only one capable of stopping him.

He whistled sharply, drawing the attention of Al and Gluttony, (Ed was already watching him) Gluttony scowled at first, but him expression softened when he saw that it was his Lust standing there.

Envy lifted his arms, inviting Gluttony in to his Lust/look-alike's embrace. Gluttony lumbered over and bent down in front of Envy. The two boys watched with a great interest.

"What's he doing Nii san?"

"Just watch Al." Ed said smiling. Envy was really smart.

Envy wrapped his arms around Gluttony's huge head and smiled. He leaned back and looked at the Sin. He almost felt bad, tricking him like this, but then again, he killed that military guy by changing into his wife and he showed no remorse, but…

He reached into Gluttony's colossal mouth and grasped his large tongue with sharp nailed fingers. A small eep escaped the homunculus's throat, but he looked kindly at the Lust imitation.

Envy jabbed his finger through the sin's tongue and he froze. Those blank eyes never leaving his face. His mouth turned up into a light smile, before a pale green light illuminated around Gluttony.

"Lu-ust?" The strangled sound emanated from him and he began to shrink back to his normal size.

Another wave of dizziness swept over Envy, but he didn't lose his hold on Gluttony's tongue.

Ed and Al watched the display, utterly confused. 'What was happening?' Al looked to his brother and Ed did the same. They seemed to have a mental connection and they looked back to Envy.

By this time, Gluttony had returned to his usual size and was lying limply on the ground at Envy's feet.

Envy removed his hand and wiped the spit off of it, but still watching with interest at what was happening to the younger Sin.

Gluttony smiled brightly before the pale green light seemed to over take his body and then die down, taking the sin with it as it disappeared in a wave of white mist, just like Greed, but less horrific. Gluttony didn't suffer like the other man had. His death was different.

Ed and Alphonse rushed to Envy's side; a mountain of questions came with them.

"Envy-sama, what happened?"

"How did you know it would work?"

"I thought the only way to kill them was by removing the Philosophers Stones."

"Envy are you okay?" Ed's question was the last one asked.

"I- do-n't knoow…" Envy's voice was heavy and he swayed on his feet. Ed moved forward just in time to catch Envy when he passed out.

He cradled the sin's shoulders in his one good arm and shook him lightly, hoping to wake the male like he did before, but to no avail, Envy was knocked straight the fuck out.

…XXX…

"_Damn It!" Ilara yelled, slamming her hands on the mirror. She was really getting aggravated by this point. The damn little midget should have been killed! Envy was not supposed to kill Gluttony. He couldn't have known, hell it came as a surprise to Ilara on how the sin had died. _

_He had rejoined with his human side, and then his heart had been put to rest. But how? Once they were separated they were never to be reunited. It wasn't possible! Was it? NO!_

_She clenched her teeth and scowled at her reflection, but then a sly smile over took her features. _

"_But the little squirt is going home now, maybe if I bring his family into it, he'll finally let me have Envy, and then I can get back at her for good. The no good bitch. She'll pay for what she's done!"_

…XZXX…

The light clanking sounds of Al's footsteps was the only thing breaking the silence of the evening. That and the occasional moan from Envy.

"I wonder what Winry's gonna say about him." Ed joked half-heartedly, but he wasn't as relaxed as usual.

Envy had been unconscious for almost two days now, and because he was a homunculus, they could take him to a doctor. So all that was left to do was to worry.

And that's exactly what Edward did.

Every time the sin would stir, Ed would pop up and ask if he was okay, though he'd yet to get an answer.

They had made it almost all the way to Resembool now, the conductor of the train had been so grateful of their' defeat of Gluttony, he had offered them free train passes to where ever they were going.

So, after several train changes and odd looks from the other passengers, (I guess walking around with an incredibly short blonde, a giant suit of armor, and an unconscious male will kinda make you stick out in a crowd. XD) they were able to make it home, so now they were on their' last mile walk to the Rockbell home.

A low moan sounded from the bundle in Al's arms, and Ed jolted forward to see Envy. And much to Ed's relief, Envy's eyes fluttered lightly to see Ed's worried golden pools searching his face desperately.

They opened completely and stared at Ed for a moment before shifting his weight to sit up. Al stopped walking and watched the sin too.

"Are you okay Envy?" Ed asked eagerly.

"Uh, yeah I guess. What-ah-" a sharp pain shot through him when he shifted again, "happened?"

"You've been knocked out for almost two days ya freakin' palm tree!" Ed retorted, trying not to show how worried he was about the Sin and trying to look defiant.

"Nii San!" Al scolded, and Envy looked pleased. "Envy-sama, you shouldn't move, I looked you over on the train and, I'm no doctor, but I think you might have some broken ribs."

"Wait, I thought you said it's been two days, why hasn't my body healed by now?" Envy asked, dumbfounded. That was not a good sign, his body was able to heal extremely fast, and it was part of the homunculus package, so why was he still hurt. Maybe they were lying to him, It couldn't have rally been two days, could it have?

"We don't know why YOUR body isn't healing, but it sure was a lot quieter on the train with out you awake though!" Ed jeered.

"Nii san, you were worried about him and you know it! Every time he moved you would hover over him like a mother hen!" Al scolded, but he cause both of the other males to blush, though he didn't see.

"Envy-sama? Just what exactly did you do to Gluttony?"

"I have no clue…" Envy put simply. It was the truth, he had only meant to paralyze him, not kill him, but that's what happened. Why over-think something when life gives you a break?

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"So, you guys still haven't told me about this Winny girl." Envy reminded.

"Her name's Win_ry_, and she's kinda like the sister we never had, right Ed?"

"Yeah, she's weird and can be a little over dramatic some times, but she's nice, and she always does a good job on my Automail. But you two might not get along to well, I think one drama-queen's enough!"

Envy stuck his tongue out and pouted the rest of the way there…Occasionally glaring at Ed only to cause both of them to blush when their eyes locked.

This was going to be an interesting visit….

…XXX…

Rei:…

Seraphim: A stone sandwich? Is that the best that you could come up with?

KM: Hey, I like samiches! Wh00t!

Rei: Yeah! So shut up, sandwich hater! (pouts)

Seraphim: ugh

Rei: Kay, I have some notes for readers! Here they are:

1) Envy is a lot less angstie in this fic then he is in the series and I kno why! In my fic, Hoenhiem is not his father, so he doesn't feel as much resentment to Ed and Al as he normally does. So more fluff, less hatefulestisity.

2) I got milk and cookies from a reader! I really like getting gifts and I thought you might all like to know! (hint hint)

3) Yes the whole thing with Gluttony is to show that there is more than one way to kill a homunculus. So yeah…

4) Some parts will get weird, like the samich thing. I like to keep it entertaining so I'll add in odd parts like that.

5) THE LEMON IS APPROACHING! IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS IT WILL BE MENTIONED AND THEN ''BOW CHICKA WICKA BOW WOW…"

Rei: I cannot wait till I post the lemon, oh I love it so much!

KM: wh00t!

Rei: I whipped this chappie off in one day! Hellz yeah! So bye!

KM: Wait Rei! Didn't you have a really important question to ask your readers?

Rei: Oh yeah, I almost forgot! Okay, readers, do any of you know the volume of the Manga when Envy is introduced? If you could tell me, I will be forever in your debt. I would read the entire thing till I found him, but that would take away time that I could be updating so I cant!

Okay that's All! Much luff and good bye! (waves)


	7. Chapter 7

_**Syn**_

_**Chapter 7**_

Rei: whoo…

KM: what's wrong?

Rei: Nothing…just been typing aloy and my fingers are sore…(rubs fingers)

Seraphim: Easy solution, don't type…

"Rei: jerk face…(pouts)

KM: I'm getting tired of her mouth…(duck tapes Sera's mouth shut)(laughing)

Seraphim: Mmggghh….(death glare)

Rei: Good idea (high fives)

KM: hey, you're updating so does that mean we're one step closer to the lemon!?!

Rei: Yep, so without further ado, here's the chappie!!!

….XXX…

They approached the medium sized white house, Envy was fussing about being able to walk on his own, Al was saying he couldn't, and Ed was laughing at Envy every chance he got. So it was no wonder that a certain blonde haired mechanic was able to hear the three before they arrived.

She walked over to her balcony and squinted into the sun to see the silhouettes of her childhood friends, but as they drew closer, she could see that the large metal shape of Alphonse, was carrying a small shape, though from her distance she couldn't see who.

Happy about their' arrival, and curious about their' package, she tossed her wrench to the counter and ran downstairs to great them.

"Winry dear, what's going on?" Pinako asked from the kitchen table, looking up from her coffee to speak to her granddaughter.

"Grams, Ed and Al are here!" she said brightly, but the she pouted, "probably only to get Ed's automail repaired…"

But her spirits were up so she couldn't pout for long. She rushed out the door to see them, but waited on the porch to not seem desperate.

Edward was the first there; he smiled at her waved his stump of an arm. Winry sweat dropped at the sight of her finest work being torn to pieces by the short alchemist and the fact that his life was full of danger.

Sometimes she wished that he would just stay here in Rezembool and be safe. But he could never do that; he had to find the philosopher's stone for Al and that wasn't going to change.

But is was when Al came along that her curiosity peaked and she had to move forward to see what he was carrying.

She was surprised to say the least when she peaked over Al's arms and was greeted by two fiery purple eyes glaring daggers at her.

"Who-…" she couldn't seem to find the right words, so she blurted out he first thing that came to mind." What the hell happened to her?"

Al was lucky he had a hold on the sin, other wise he might have pulled a few handfuls of Winry's hair out for calling him a girl, but all he could manage was to struggle forward enough to make Winry jump back about three feet.

"Uh, Win, that's a guy…"Ed said nervously." though ya have to admit he doesn't look like one…"

This time Envy was successful in getting far enough away from Al to lock his fingers onto Edward's braid and hiss, "Neither do you chibi." though the entire time he was touching Ed's hair all he could think of as how soft it was.

He uncurled his fingers slowly; making sure that the blonde felt as much pain as possible before completely letting him go. Ed jerked away and sulked, rubbing the back of his head.

Envy protested again about Al carrying him and the boy finally grew tired of his fussing and let him go. Envy stood proudly though he was trying very hard to subdue the pain in his chest.

"But seriously, what happened to…_him?_" Winry asked again, though she was careful with her choice of words.

"Well, he was hurt in battle and we think he might have broken a few ribs or something…" Al began, he didn't know how much he should tell Winry, he knew that she worried enough anyway, so if she found out that they were fighting non human serial killers, she might not be too keen on letting then leave again. "And we were on our way here to get Ed's arm fixed and we thought we could rest here till he gets better…hehe…"

Winry narrowed her eyes at them, somehow she felt there was more to this story than they were telling her, but she was never gonna get a straight answer out of them so she'd drop it.

"Come on, let's go tell Grams." She said, turning around casually and walking back into her house. The three boys followed.

…XXX…

Envy sat at the large kitchen table in the Rockbell home, and he officially knew what hell was like.

Ed and Winry were bickering over automail, Al was trying to help his brother, and that damn old hag was puffing away on her pipe and filling the air with a thick smelly smoke, and All Envy could think of was how, if he had been given a knife and the option to either listen to them or neuter himself, you know he wouldn't pick the humans…

"So, Envy, was it? Just how did you get hurt?" Pinako asked warily. Envy lifted his head and glared at her, letting the elderly woman know that had it not been for his injuries, he would have killed her by now.

"In a fight." he said acidly, never removing his glare from the woman's face.

"And just how do you keep walking? Most people who break their bones are in so much pain they can move for a while, so tell me, ho do you?"

"My hatred drives me…" another icy glower was thrown her way and by this point, Ed knew he had to intervene.

"So why don't we turn in for the night guys? We've been walking all day, so I'm tired. How about you?" He said sheepishly, stretching. He had switched back to the standard plastic prosthetics for the time it took Winry to fix his automail, so it made funny noises when he did so.

Envy stood up. "Sure, get away from all these fucking humans…"

"Uh. Nii san, I think I'll stay up with Winry a bit longer." Al said, he didn't sleep so he didn't need to turn in yet. Ed nodded and left the room, Envy slinked along behind him.

"Envy" Ed said quietly once they were out in the hallway. Envy made a sound relative to a 'what' and Ed continued. "Are you really okay?" he turned and studied the sin, his eyes serious.

"Since when do you care?" Envy asked coldly, but when he saw the young alchemist was serious, he changed his tone. "I'm a little sore, and the fact that I haven't healed yet is beginning to bug me, but other then that I am fine so don't worry your pretty little head."

Both of them blushed. Ed for the whole 'pretty little head' thing, and Envy for that and the fact that he'd said so much to him. He normally wasn't so open, but he'd been saying a lot to Ed, and trusting him…it was beginning to bug him.

Though he had to admit it was nice to talk to someone…the other homunculi hated him as did everyone else, and to Dante he was nothing more then a tool, so Ed was considerably, his first _friend _in a matter of speaking.

"Night Envy." Ed said, before turning off to his own room, leaving Envy alone with all his thoughts and a lonely mind…

…XXX…

(3 days later, Envy's room…)

Ed banged on the door to the guest room where Envy was staying. He hadn't been out all day and Ed was worried about him. So here he was for the third time today, begging Envy to let him in, only this time he wasn't going to leave without talking to him.

"Envy! Come on let me in! Or I'll use force!"

Ed was in the process of alchemically crating his own door when said door opened to reveal an angry Sin.

"What the hell do you want?" Envy growled, not opening the door enough for Ed to come in.

"Envy is something wrong, you haven't come down all day?"

"I don't wanna be with the humans pipsqueak and you wont allow me to kill them so I'm staying up here and being _good._"

He attempted to close the door but Ed grabbed it before he could, his fingers resting gently on Envy's. They blushed and Ed jerked his hand away, giving the sin perfect opening to slam the door in his face.

No one saw Envy the rest of the day.

…XXX…

(Rockbell yard, two weeks since last scene)(I like this part : ))

A couple weeks have passed since the boys had arrived at the Rockbell household. Ed's automail had been repaired, but since they were gonna be there a while due to Envy's injuries, Winry decided that this would be the perfect time to experiment with her machinery and try different methods and of course Ed was to be the guinea pig.

And of course Ed was not exactly happy about this either, so every chance he got, he would sneak off, and we join him at one of those moments, where Ed has bolted for the door and is in the back yard, where, as luck will have it, so was Envy.

Ed saw him sitting on the far rolling edge of the yard, his legs pulled up and he was hugging his knees, looking out over the hillside.

Ed approached him slowly, not entirely sure why, but he felt like Envy needed someone right now.

"Hey…"he said, taking a seat besides Envy. The sin looked up at him for a minuet before focusing back on the land. He'd been spending most of his time outside ever since Ed had bugged him about staying in his room all day. So in a way he was listening, and being defiant.

There was a period of silence before Envy spoke softly. "So this is where you grew up?" Ed was taken aback by his kind tone.

"Um, yeah, I was born and raised here…"

"It's nice…" Ed nearly had a coronary at Envy's civil response.

"Yeah, it was nice, but now it holds too many bad memories to enjoy being here… What about you Envy, where'd you grow up?"

He waited silently for Envy's answer and was almost certain he wasn't going to get one, but he was wrong.

"I don't remember, I can only recall all the mansions that Dante's had since I became a homunculus, but I cant remember anything about when I was a human… it's almost like I never was…"

Ed studied him for the longest time, feeling his insides twist uncomfortably as he did so. Envy was sitting there quietly, not talking, not moving just watching the sun sink lower and lower into the horizon.

"I'm sorry…" Ed could barely hear what he'd said but the fact that the sin had apologized was something all in it's own. He waited for an explanation. When he didn't get one h spoke,

"You've been trying to be helpful to me and I've been a complete ass about it Envy, I should be the one saying I'm sorry…"

This time Envy looked at Ed, but it was Ed holding his breath when he saw glittering tracks of translucent silver inching down the sin's face.

He was crying…

Ed was unsure about what to do. If he said something, it would probably come out wrong and he'd look like a jerk, but if he did nothing it would be awkward, so he had to _do_ something.

He lifted his hand slowly and touched Envy's cheek, and waited. The sin flinched lightly at the contact, but he didn't move away, so Ed went further. He wiped away some of the tears and when Envy still did nothing; he did some thing that took them both by surprise.

He leaned in gently kissed Envy. Not the same little peck Envy had given him a couple weeks ago at the hotel, no, this was a kiss. A meaningful kiss shared willingly between the two of them.

After a minute, Ed backed up and opened his eyes, gazing into Envy's. There was something hidden in those violet eyes that made Ed want to kiss him again, but before he could even attempt to do anything, Winry's voice rang through the air.

"Edward! I thought you were gonna help me with my research! You can't chicken out now!!!"

Ed almost fell back in shock, he'd forgotten that there were other people here and that someone might see him and Envy. He turned quickly to see Winry standing by the house watching him, a determined and aggravated look on her face and her arms crossed.

"Uh, sorry Winry, I was just talking to Envy! I'm coming." he cast a look back at Envy, who nodded lightly and returned to watching the sunset.

Ed raced back to Winry side and asked quickly, "How long were you standing there?"

She thought about it for a moment and then said, "Just a little bit, why?" she lied. She didn't want Ed to know she'd seen; not yet anyway, she would have to tell Al first…

…XXX…

Rei: We got the luv train started up with these two huh? Wh00t! Cute fluff, a kiss, and a secretive Winry… oh the black mailing possibilities!

Seraphim: Mmmhhjggg! Mggh, mmmmnnnh! Mgh!!!!! (trans.: I'm going to rip out your entrails and feed them to my puppy!)

KM: Quit whining…

Seraphim: GHMMHJK!!!(trans.: Die bitch!)

Rei: Hey! Back to me! Any way, the next chappies gonna have a scene where Ed and Winry are talking about what happened in this chap. Plus, news of the next sin and the prelude to my lemon!!!wh00t!!! Maybe a make out scene? Possibly…(Dr. evil pinky/laugh.)

KM: so your lemons in the next chappie? (Innocent confused face)

Rei: Nooo, unfortunately not, but maybe the chappie after the that, but most likely the third chappie I post after this, I'm confused so it really all depends on the rate it travels. All I know is that I have to kill off the next Sin before I post it; it's for a reason!!!

KM: can't wait! (fangirling)

Rei: I Know! (Also fangirling (over OWN fic))

Seraphim: bhjm, osohhdc s .a,mdsja! (trans: I'm going to die here, some body plz help, I haven't gone to the bathroom in days!)

Rei: and last but not least I have to thank all my readers who answered my manga question, I'll check it out, and to Ai no Miko500, thanks for the giant floating sandwich (eats)(starts floating too) 5w33t…

BYE BYE!!!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Syn**_

_**Chapter 8**_

Rei: Ha! Im updating like crazy baby!!! (does happy dance)

KM: yeah, that's like three chappies in a week, working closer to that lemon I see…

Sera: mhhhggjhk… (Why is this tape still on my face, I have to talk, readers love me…)

KM: no they don't…

Sera: (glare/pouts)

Rei: so readers are you looking forward to the lemon… I might not even post one…

Readers: (pull out flame throwers)(barbeque Rei)

Rei: (screaming) Ahhh! I was just joking, I wanna post my lemon as much as you wanna read it! Ahahhaaa… (crying/ limps off to pout)

KM: Stupid, she shouldn't have said that, she knows all anime fans are crazy… hey, I getta finish author notes, cool.

Seraphim: mnjbcghdjjsaaa (just start the damn fic, no one wants to hear you jabber.)

KM: Fine…hippy….

….XXXX….

Winry walked through her house, searching for the youngest Elric. She found him sitting in the kitchen with her grandmother. He looked up at her when she approached and she motioned for him to come here and he obeyed.

His hollow metal footsteps tapped through the room as he walked to her. "Hey Winry, what's up?"

"Al, we need to talk, it's about Ed…and Envy."

…XXXCX 

Ed was being poked and prodded by his over-zealous mechanic and there was nothing he could do about it, though honestly, he wasn't paying much attention, as his thoughts were somewhere else. Back to this morning when he and Envy kissed.

He'd tried to put a rational spin on it, telling himself that it was just in the heat of the moment and it meant nothing he was just trying to comfort Envy, it was no big deal… but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't convince himself of it.

And then he had to put the sin's feelings in the mix…what if Envytook it for more then it was worth, but then again, what was it worth?

No it meant nothing, just a spur of the moment, nothing more, just a -

"Edward?" Winry asked slowly, jerking Ed out of his thinking trance. He looked at her curiously. She had stopped working completely and had even put down her tools, and he was watching him gravely.

"What's up?" Ed asked, feeling very uneasy about to look in her eyes.

"Ed, I--… I saw you and Envy today…"

Ed's heart sank, he had hoped she hadn't been there for that part, but evidently she had and now he would have to face up to it. But he wasn't about to let her have it that easy.

"What do you mean?" He asked dodgingly.

"Ed, I saw you two, together, and when you …kissed. I just wanted to talk to you. About it."

" I don't know what yo-"

"Edward." he was cut off mid-denial and he knew that this was it.

"Look Win, it was just… it didn't mean anything…" Neither of them believed his assertion, but still…

"Ed, I just wanna know… do you love him?" her gaze was strong and steady, showing that she wasn't about to give in.

"Wha- are you serious? Are you out of your MIND!?! I'm not Gay. And with Envy? Bleehhh." he scoffed defensively.

"Ed, are you in love with Envy?"

"Winry, I'm NOT gay!"

"Ed, I saw what I saw and it doesn't matter if you are gay, but now you have to ask yourself, do you love him?" Ed stared at her wide-eyed, 'was she seriously asking him if he loved Envy? Of course he didn't! It was _Envy_ and he was a _guy. _there was no way he was…'

"Ed, it's not like you're doing a good job at hiding it, me and Al ha-"

"You've talked to Al about this? Why the hell would you do that Winry I'm not GAY!"

Winry sighed and stood up, giving Ed one final look. "Just think about it Ed, think about how you feel, about how you _both _feel." and then she was gone, leaving Ed alone in the small workshop area.

"I'm not gay,…" he said to himself, but the twisty feeling in his gut was telling him other wise. "Am I?" he looked out the window and stared out in the darkness for a while, though most of the time he was thinking.

He defiantly felt _something_ for the sin, maybe a deep friendship? No, it was too much to be just friendship… maybe…it was…

…XXX…(are you ready for this, first make out scene ever for fic!)(wh00t)

Envy sat on the edge of his bed and was thinking about going to bed when there was a knock at the door.

He wasn't even able to answer it, (though he had no intention of it) before the young alchemist stormed in. Envy only had a moment to register what was happening before Edward was standing by the bed, staring down at him with a serious look on his face.

"Envy, I need to know something."

"Well if it's for permission to enter my room, I think you're a little late." Envy said bitterly. He knew what Ed wanted. To talk about earlier, and what was Envy supposed to say, "Oh god chibi you have no idea how much that meant to me, I just wanna throw you down on the bed and just fuck you till neither of us could stand!" No way could he say that, but that's what he wanted to do…o.0

"Envy, I…need, to know...if" There was no way he could say what he had to say, so..

He grabbed Envy by the shoulders and crashed their lips together. This was as good away as any to find out if he felt anything. If Envy killed him, he'd know he was wrong, if Envy responded he would know. Either way he couldn't turn back.

Envy was shocked but he wasn't complaining, he wanted more. He raised his arms and locked them around Ed's neck, pulling the blonde closer.

Ed placed his knee on the bed and leaned into Envy, easing them both back onto the bed. Ed felt a deep need to further the kiss, so he shyly flicked his tongue across Envy's lips. The other male gladly accepted and Ed's tongue was free to explore Envy's mouth.

By this point Ed was lying almost directly on top of Envy, supporting his weight on his one good arm

He could feel the smooth muscles of Envy's torso working against his own and a few stray tendrils of Envy's long green mane were tickling his face, but he really didn't care, it was contact with the man and that was all that really mattered.

He never felt anything even remotely similar to Envy's body touching his own, he hadn't expected the kiss to feel so good. Hell, he hadn't expected to feel anything at all, but he was…

His tongue was searching every crevice of Envy's mouth that it could find, taking in the sweet taste of the other male below him with an unexplored curiosity his teenage hormones were desperate to have. They were desperate to have…_more._

He firmly planted fingers along the rim of Envy's tank top and began to slide the material upwards, to expose the supple skin of Envy's chest, to kiss him all over. But the sin denied him that pleasure.

Envy uncoiled his arms from Ed's neck and used them to push up on the blonde's shoulders. The kiss was broken and Ed found himself breathing heavily, looking down at the older male. With a tingling feeling in his lower regions that made him feel _incredibly _uncomfortable.

Envy was staring up at Ed too, his eyes full of an underlying pain as he said, "Not here…" he smiled weakly and looked away.

Ed sighed silently and rolled off of him, landing besides him on the bed. He looked over and asked, "So what does this mean?"

"What do you want it to mean?"

"I don't know, I mean, I'm still kinda confused about it all, but… if we could try and… be together, I wouldn't mind…"

Envy made a low laughing kind of noise in his throat, but he smiled all the same. Wa s this really what he wanted? To be with Edward? He had thought once before that he hated him, but was that true?

Ed was watching him distraughtly, waiting for an answer that would seal the rest of his life no matter what the outcome.

Envy looked back at Ed and almost laughed out loud at the look on the blondes face, it all but made it hard to say, "Sorry pipsqueak."

He stood up and walked to the other side of the room, opened the door and left without so much as looking back at Edward. Who sat on the bed, with tears in his eyes….

…XXX…

Envy walked through the door to the living room and immediately, Winry and Al knew something was wrong.

The sin's face was flushed, his hair was slightly ajar, and he was obviously in a worse mood than usual.

Or to clarify, Envy, was fucking pissed.

He stormed off through the room and out the front door, muttering something evil sounding under his breath. Winry watched after him, where as Al watched the stairs waiting for his brother to appear. After a moment it was evident that he wasn't coming. Al cast a worried glance to Winry, and she nodded.

They stood up, looked determingly at each other, and took off in different directions, Al to talk to Envy, and Winry with Ed. They were friend on a mission.

…xxx….

Envy stomped across the lawn, returning to his usual spot by the hillside. Plopping down, he hugged his knees and glared off into the darkness, murmuring to himself.

"Damn Chibi, he had no right to corner me like that, h had no right to…kiss me… to mess with me that way." he laid his head on his knees, and closed his eyes, reliving the events of ten minutes ago. He could still taste Ed, sweet on his lips….

He heard the metallic clanks of the youngest Elric approaching him and he sighed, opening his eyes.

"What, your brother send you out here to talk some sense into me?"

Al took a seat beside him and shook his head. "No, Nii san had nothing to do with this, I came out here on my own accord."

They sat in silence for a moment, Envy refusing to speak, so Alphonse did. "Envy-sama? Did you and Nii san have a fight or something?" Al began slowly, not wanting to upset the homunculus any more then he already was.

"You can say that…" Envy said simply. Making it apparent that if Al wanted answers, he would have to work for them.

Al sighed and continued his subtle interrogation. "Was it about what happened earlier?"

Ah, so they had seen, figures, him and that blonde chick were probably planning this from the beginning.

"Do you care for my brother?" Al asked simply. He had no intention of playing games with the sin all night, so it was best to use something the sin responded to, brutal honesty.

Envy scoffed, but didn't reply. The kid already knew so what was the point.

"I-…think I do…"

…XXXVB 

Winry walked through the hallway and was planning on taking a turn to Ed's room, but she noticed that the room Envy was staying in had been left open, so she peeked in it first.

What she saw was Edward, sitting on the bed, hunched over, holding his head in his hands. He was deadly silent, and, if there was one thing Winry had learned over the years, was hat if Ed was quiet, something was really off.

"Edward?"

"You were wrong…"

"What?"

"We aren't in love, you were wrong."

"Edward-"

"Just, don't winry, just leave me alone." he stood up, walked to the door and left. Winry waited there and jumped when Edward slammed the door to his own room.

She didn't know what had happened between Ed and Envy, but it couldn't have been good…

…XXX…

(Three days later)

Ed had been in his room all day and Al was beginning to grow worried about his brother. He'd spoken to Envy earlier, and he said that he hadn't talked to Ed since the other day. He was thinking about going up and checking on him when someone knocked at the door. Pinako answered and called for Al.

He walked to the hallway and was surprised to see a military officer standing respectively at the door.

"Hello, can I help you?" al asked, ignoring the rude mutterings of 'stupid military dogs' coming from the elderly Pinako.

The man saluted and then handed Al a small state issue letter from his pocket. "From Colonel Mustang for the Full metal Alchemist, Edward Elric." Al watched the man leave and he turned back inside.

…XXX 

"Nii san?" Alphonse asked, knocking on his brother's door, he waited a moment for an answer and got nothing.

He sighed and pulled out the small piece of chalk he brought with him for such an occasion and etched a small transmutation circle on the door. Placing three hollow glove fingers, he opened the door Alchemically.

"Nii san, you got a letter from the Colonel. I think you might wanna read it." Al said calmly, handing Edward the letter.

He stared at it for a while before taking it. Ripping off the seal, he pulled out the paper and unfolded it. He began reading out loud.

"_Dear Mr. Edward Elric, state name 'Full Metal Alchemist', _

_Reports have come in from Biorte that a large water type enigma has been spotted and we believe it to be a Homunculus. _

_Due to your initial Expertise in this field, we thought it best to inform you of this matter._

_Your cooperation in this issue is appreciated._

_Your Commanding Officer, _

_Roy Mustang/Flame Alchemist."_

"You think it's legit?"

"I hope so, the sooner we get rid of the homunculi, and the sooner we get rid of Envy." He said bitterly. Al studied his brother silently, feeling an uneasy feeling brew in his chest. He wanted to tell Ed about what Envy had said, but he promised Envy he wouldn't so he was torn between morals.

"Come on, let's go get Envy, the sooner we leave the better." Ed said, standing up and walking downstairs. Al following suit.

…XXX…

"So you guys will be leaving?" Winry asked, slightly disappointed. She had grown used to the boys being here and now they were going to leave again.

Ed was silent, but he nodded in response. He kept casting quick glances at Envy, though he didn't see it.

"So, do you think it's really Sloth? Envy-sama."

"Most likely, a water type thing, and since Sloth can control water, she can turn her body into water, so it sounds about right. I just wonder why she hasn't attacked yet…" Envy said nonchalantly, examining his nails.

All seemed good, they could go and take care of Sloth, and then be one step closer to their goal.

But you see, there was a problem; number one, Ed wasn't so keen one having to kill again, and number two, if Sloth could control water, then she could wash away Al's blood seal, and Al would die. Ed could not let that happen, he loved his brother too much, and if he died…

"Al, I think it might be best if you stayed here." Ed said quickly, watching his brother with a stern expression.

"But Nii san, you ca-"

"Al, she could wash away your blood seal, and we both know what happens when that happens. I just don't want you to get hurt." Edward rested a hand on his brother's shoulder plating.

Even though Al couldn't feel the touch, he got he sentiment all the same. And he nodded his big metal head in agreement.

"But Nii san, you'd better be careful too, if you die, I'll kill you…" he eyed Envy, who gave his head a ghost of a shake. This was the opportunity he'd been waiting for, to be alone with Edward. But Ed wasn't exactly being very friendly, Envy figured that he'd blown it the other day. But maybe he still had a chance…

…XXX…

The two walked along in complete and awkward silence, the soft swishing of the sand was the only thing to be heard amongst the barren landscape.

Envy wanted to say something, but couldn't think of anything that wouldn't completely kill the mood, which in all truths, could have been better, so he kept quiet and just stared t the back of Edwards head.

The blonde hadn't talked to him all day, and you would think that if two people had to travel alone together, they would at least have a conversation, but of course Ed was being stubborn and refused to say anything to Envy.

He was pissed on the outside, but inside he was hurt. He had opened his heart to Envy, and the sin had shot him down, and he was trying to act like a dick to not show how set he had been on _being _with Envy and now he couldn't.

Also, he was embarrassed, I mean for god's sake, he'd kissed another guy! It wasn't something people just did every day. Well, not something _most _people did everyday.

He could feel Envy's stare on the back of his head and it was beginning to make him uncomfortable. He was about to say something rude, but he held his tongue. He wasn't going to say anything to make things worse for him, so he'd just shut up.

"Hey, Chibi? "Envy began, dawdling time with his words. Ed raised his head a bit, but did not pay attention to Envy. Envy sighed displeased; the blonde was not going to make it easy, was he.

"Never mind…"

…xxx…

The boys had finally reached Biorte, maintaining the silence the entire way. Envy had given up talking to Edward a long time ago, and had fallen into a bad mood himself.

So all the people in the village who saw them, saw a short blonde with a scowl on his face, and a taller palm tree look-a-like with his arms crossed, both of them with a look of pure venom on their personas.

But you see by this point, Envy was fed up with the blonde's attitude and grabbed him roughly by the shoulders and swung him around.

Ed gaped at Envy for an instant, before replacing it with his glower. Envy started angrily, "Listen Chibi, I've had just about all of your pissy little attitude that I'm gonna take, so unless you want me to kick your ass, I suggest you shape up!'

Several civilians stopped and looked at them due to Envy's yelling, but when Ed started yelling back, they all hurried along.

"Who do you think you are telling ME to shape up,?" and the next part slipped out before he even had a chance to think about it, "It's you fault I'm upset anyway!"

Ed whipped back around and Envy stood staring at him. "_So he really was serious about Me, about Us. Ha, I thought it was just a mistake, but if he really wanted to…" _Envy had to admit, the feeling of being cared for really did feel nice, even if it was by another man.

Though, sexuality really wasn't a big thing with him anyway, he did dress like a girl, and have hair like a girl, and god, if it wasn't for his penis, he'd be a girl. (AN/ hehe)

But did Edward understand that? Could they make it work, was it even worth it?

Maybe…

"Chi- Edward, I'm sorry. I didn't kno- I didn't think you were serious, I, I just…I'm scared…"

…XXX…

Rei: Okay people, one chappie closer to the lemon!!!

KM: Yay! (Dances)

Seraphim: (crying)

Rei: (smiles) but readers, I have a gift for you in the next chappie, I can't tell you what it is, but, you might like it…

KM: Ya kno, it got kinda sad there in the middle, with Envy saying no to Ed, I thought the lemon was going to be there but then he left and…I was sad…(pout)

Rei: I kno…. But I had a reason….gotta have the drama!

KM: yeah…

Seraphim: (still crying)

Rei: Shut up Sera… ya kno I've noticed that my chapters are getting more and more fluffy and cute and emotional...cool..

okay, I gotta go, so I'll leave it to you, plz R&R, bye!!! (waves (evily))


	9. Chapter 9

_**Syn**_

_**Chapter 9**_

Rei: hey readers…(waves)

KM: hey readers! (waves (psychotically))

Seraphim: (twitch)

Rei: Hey readers, remember when I said I had a gifty for you? Well guess what, it is… THE LEMON!!! It's in this chappie! I was saving it for the one after this, but I felt that you guys deserved this! (hugz readers)

KM: yAy! Wh00t! (does happy dance)

Rei: Hehe, I know you'll have to get through a fight scene first, but the lemons at the end so get ready: )

KM: can we get it started, I cant wait to read it!

Rei: you've already read it!

KM: oh yeah… well they haven't!

Rei: okay! Lets go people!!!

Seraphim: (dying (painfully))

…XXX…

Ed could feel his heart beating so hard in his chest, he swore that Envy would be able to hear it soon.

He hadn't turned around to face Envy yet, he was too afraid… he wanted to be mad at Envy right now, but his stomach was doing a trapeze act inside him and telling him to just let it go.

But could he? Envy had hurt him, Ed had really been wounded and now he had the chance to get back at Envy. But what good would it do to do that? Sure, he might feel a little triumphant for a moment, but he wouldn't feel any better. If anything, he would feel worse.

So simple solution, don't get revenge, try to work things out. Try and be with Envy like he really wanted to be… it was easy, the opportunity was right there, just turn around and say it… come on Ed do it.

Do it.

It wasn't much time later that two long arms were wrapped around his shoulders. He breathed in sharply and stared wide-eyed at the ground. He knew people were staring, but it didn't matter to him.

Envy laid his head on Ed's shoulders and whispered lightly into his ear, "_Forgive me?"_

Ed felt his heart skip. This was his chance; all he had to do was take it…

He turned his head slightly to the side and glanced at Envy, meeting those piercing purple with his own golden ones. A blush slid across his face, tingeing him a pale shade of crimson under the adoring gaze of the other male.

Envy took his opening and he stole a small kiss from the blonde, who did nothing to say he was unhappy with the action. He backed up after an instant and smiled silkily at the boy. Who smiled in return.

"Okay…"

It took a moment for Ed to realize that his leg was damp, he looked down, to see an oddly blue puddle surrounding their feet.

"What the?" he asked, backing out of the embrace to further examine the phenomenon. Envy seemed to get that something was wrong and he too backed up to inspect the pool.

Of course it didn't take much longer to figure out what was happening when the puddle began to rise and take shape. The shape of a certain Trisha Elric.

Ed froze in the gaze of his mothers face. He knew it wasn't her, he had told himself time and time again that his mother was dead. But still… the uncanny resemblance to the woman he loved so much was hard to ignore.

Envy watched this and knew it wouldn't be good. He slipped around to be closer to Ed, he had just gotten the Chibi as his own, and he wasn't about to lose him again…

"Hey! Chibi snap out of it! You know that's Sloth, just kill her before she killz you!" Envy said desperately. He knew what Sloth was capable of doing, and so did Ed, he just needed to come back to reality.

He latched onto Ed's shoulders and shook him roughly, successfully bringing the blonde back into reality. He blinked at him a few times, and Envy smiled weakly.

"Do you remember the circle?" Envy asked, easing backwards and away from Sloth, who by this point had taken her complete shape. Which was odd, considering that she was normally so fast, but so was Greed, they were like robots now, nothing more than pawnz for that lady's sick twisted plan.

Ed nodded slowly and followed Envy away. Sloth moved in slightly closer, and wickedly coy smile on her otherwise blank face.

Ed clapped his hands together sharply as usual, concentrating his alchemic powers into his fist and preparing for battle. Envy took his own stance and was ready to defend or strike depending on what Sloth did.

She slowly outstretched an arm and whirled it into a mass of blue liquid that she had complete control over. With the ability to turn any part of her body into water, she could easily drown a man from the inside and him not even realize it until it was too late.

She surged the water forward, just barely missing Edward's head and skimming his ear. He paused for a moment and rubbed his ear with his shoulder to dry the liquid that broke his focus, but by doing so, he left himself completely vulnerable to an attack.

Which is exactly what Sloth saw. She swelled forward, this time efficiently hitting Ed in the face, he snapped his mouth shut to avoid giving Sloth access to his breathing, but still got the wind knocked out of him.

He stumbled back, coughing and hacking desperately to get his breathing back under control; Envy moved to his side and shielded him from the younger Sin. No one was going to hurt Ed.

He threw a punch, but no matter how hard something is, Solid cant hurt a liquid so easily. She hardened her body, catching Envy's fist in a coffin like trap. He struggled to get free, but to no avail, as Sloth was not about to abandon her mission.

She had been told by the Promise Keeper that her job was more important, because not only was she to retrieve Envy, she was also to kill the blonde. Then her wish would come true.

Her wish to destroy all of those stupid memories that haunted her, the ones of her human life, with those damn boys. No matter what she did, she couldn't tell herself she hated them as long as she could remember before.

So she would kill him, and be free, to live out her existence without a care. So she could be with her new son, Wrath. And be happy.

With an angry thought she grasped Envy's hand and pulled him into her body before he could even scream. The blonde cried breathlessly at her, and tried to stumble over to them, but she surged forward again and he fell back.

"_Mother…" _

She froze when she heard that gaspy word being said by the boy she once knew, and she stared at him, a painful memory spreading over her…

.x0x..

"_Mother! Mother!" Trisha turned at the sound of her boys approaching. They had gone to Winrys house and she wondered when they'd be back._

_They came running over the hill frantically. Ed was first, but Alphonse was running behind him, carrying a small bundle with him. _

_As they grew closer, she could see the tears on Alphonse's face as he ran after his brother. She could also see that what he was holding was small, furry, and stained with dirt._

_Ed was the first to reach her, and he was panting more than he could speak, but when Al reached her he didn't have such problems._

"_Mother, I found this kitten, and she's hurt. Brother wants me to just get rid of her, h thinks she's just gonna die, but she isn't, is she mom?" he asked sadly, before his brother Cut in with,_

"_Mom, it's just a smelly old dying flea bag, we can't keep it. Make him throw it away." Edward demanded, crossing his arms._

_She smiled at her sons, and then she beckoned for the creature. Al was reluctant, but he did give it to her._

_At the sight of the kitten, she almost cringed. There was no doubt that the feline wouldn't make it through the night. It fur was covered in dried blood, that was probably from the gash in it's side. One of her legs was broken; the other was limp and unresponsive. This poor thing had suffered traumatic abuse and the only kind thing to do would be to treat it nicely until she died._

_And she couldn't very well Tell Alphonse that it was pointless to try and help her, the young boy was too impressionable at his age and, as much as it pained her to say it, she didn't want him to be as blunt as Edward._

_So she spoke shakily. " Now Edward, you cant just throw something out every time it gets sick, if that was true, last winter when you got the flu I could've left you alone, and that wouldn't be nice would it. So boys, go fetch me some old towels and a box, and I'll go heat up some milk, we can get her cleaned up, fed and warm, that would be nice…"_

_Al ran off at once, but Edward stayed where he was. Staring defiantly at his mother._

"_She's dying isn't she?" Trisha smiled and hugged her son._

"_Yes Edward she is, but even if something is pointless, that doesn't mean we cant try for the sake of others around us. Do you understand? Al doesn't know any better, so the least we can do is try, he'll see that when he's older… now will you help me and not tell your brother?"_

_The young blonde nodded and wiped a tear from his eye before running off in the same direction of his brother._

_Trisha stared after him for a moment and then smiled. They would be able to care for each other when she was gone, so she could stop worrying so much…_

_She stood dup and walked inside, cradling the small kitten in her arms._

_She'll never forget the next day, when she had to explain to her youngest son, that sometimes, you cant save everything…._

_.x0x._

Sloth could feel the tears swelling up in her eyes and spilling over, mixing with the water of her body and settling down.

The blonde was lying unconscious on the ground and the person inside her was now still, having died several minutes ago and not regenerated yet.

She could leave now. Simply kill the boy and take her _brother _back to the Promise keeper. But, she didn't want to, no matter what people said, this was her son in front of her, and if he was killed, who would care for Alphonse?

She squeezed her eyes shut, and let the homunculus fall to the ground, before she walked back over to her son.

She gently touched his face with her hand, leaving silvery tracked of moisture along his cheek. Then she smiled and whispered awkwardly, "_Take good care of yourself Edward, and make sure you and Al stay out of trouble…"_

And then she was gone, leaving both boys in a state of unconsciousness in the middle of a small town, with them; she left her chance to be free….

…XXX…

_Ilara was not happy at all, Sloth had been so close to capturing that stupid boy, but her damn human remembrance had gotten in the way._

_Maybe she should have used a stronger spell, or maybe she should just do it herself. No, not yet, she still had three homunculi at her disposal, why risk herself when she had strong puppets willing to die for her. _

_But she was still angry. And the best way to exhaust anger. To kill. Sloth would be returning soon, the woman knew no where else to go as long as she was stripped, so as soon as she arrived, Ilara would kill her, making herself feel better and getting rid of a faulty tool._

_Then an evil idea hit her, and she summoned for Wrath._

_The boy came and immediately asked for his _Mother, _but what he would get, was a front seat ticket to her execution. Which would give him enough anger, to drive him to kill the young blonde and retrieve her darling prize…_

…_XXX… _

Ed could feel something touching him, shaking him roughly and calling out 'sir is you okay?'

He furrowed his brow a bit before opening his eyes to see a young woman leaning over him, a worried expression on her face.

He asked her foggily, "What happened?"

She shook her head and responded, "I don't know sir, I just came along and you and that other man were lying there, I called for help and my sister and I have been caring for you…" she said sweetly. "By the way, my name is Jessica, and that's my sister Sabrina."

She pointed to a young blonde haired girl that, who waved at him. Ed blinked again before the reality finally hit him, "Envy?"

"Envy? Oh you must be talking about the boy who was with you, he's in the other room, he's doing okay, though he hasn't woken up yet, uh sir?" she asked, when Ed crawled out of bed suddenly.

"Sir I really don't think that the best idea is to get up, you really should stay resting ya know." she scolded, though she wasn't about to physically stop him from moving. So she allowed Ed to go and visit his _friend _in the other room.

"So he's okay?" Ed asked her again, feeling utterly confused about what had happened.

Where was Sloth, had Envy managed to kill her? But if so, how did he get out of her, and why didn't he wake up Edward. And how did he kill Sloth, he couldn't have used alchemy, did he do what he did to Gluttony to kill the Trisha look a like?

The young nurse Jessica led him to see his new _boyfriend _and opened the door, scolding him the entire way. Telling him he really should stay off his feet or he could get worse, but he didn't have any serious injuries to begin with so he should be okay. HS fumbled over her own words. And was being redundant. If he had no injuries, how could they get worse?

All that had happened is he'd been knocked unconscious by the Homunculus, but what about Envy?

He didn't even wait for the woman to get out of his way before he stormed in the place, his eyes fell on Envy, who was in the bed, laying perfectly still.

Ed walked over to his side and knelt down, so that his face was level with Envy's. Then he whispered "come_ on, wake up ya lazy bum.."_

Nurse Jessica watched this from her spot at the door, smiling. She could tell the boys were more then friends, it was obvious by the love in his eyes and the concern he showed for him.

She wasn't one to judge, but she really thought they made a cute couple, even if they were both boys. (Hmmm, am I sensing a Yaoi fan girl? XD)

The young nurse that was taking care of Envy, nurse Alyssa, walked back over to Nurse Jessica, "Gay?" she asked quietly.

Nurse Jessica nodded and smiled again, the other Nurse rolled her eyes and left, Jessica followed a moment later so she could give the boys some privacy.

"Envy?" Ed asked again, this time shaking the other boy. "Envy come on wake up, I- I _need _you to wake up!"

Envy's eyes seemed to flutter a moment before they did open, and Ed was greatly relieved. So relieved in fact that he swooped down and captured Envy in a tight embrace and smiled happily.

"Hey, calm down Chibi, all I did was die… no big deal, though it did take me a little longer to come back this time, oh well… I take it you killed Sloth?"

"Uh no, I thought you did."

"So I didn't kill her, and you didn't kill her, so who did?" Envy asked, gently pushing the blonde back.

"I don't know, maybe she just left." he said shrugging, "But it really doesn't matter, as long as we're both okay." she said shyly, a blush kissing his cheeks.

'So where are we?" Envy asked, scanning the room.

"I don't know, I think the hospital or something, there are nurses here so that is my guess."

"Okay, then lets get out of here." Envy said quickly, getting out of the bed. Ed blinked at him.

"Where do ya wanna go, its getting late so I really don't think returning to Rezembool would be a good idea…"

"Well we could find a hotel or something, I don't mind sharing a room this time." Envy said coyly, Ed looked at him surprised at the male's blunt response.

"So what, next you'll tell me you wanna fu-" he was cut off as Envy's lips met his own, and then he whispered when they parted.

"Maybe that is what I want Chibi, or are you too scared." he asked bravely, to hide his own nerves. This might be one of the few times they would be alone together and he wanted to take full advantage of it, even if it meant giving himself to Edward.

"Um o-okay…" Ed said and he stood, thinking the same thing as Envy, this was to be, their night…

…XXX…

They told the nurses they were leaving, the smallest one, Sabrina, giggled at Edward and waved cutely to him in a very obvious flirt, Alyssa managed to drag her off before Envy could hit her and most likely saved her life.

So with only Jessica left, they spoke.

"Um, ma'am do you know where any good hotels are? We need a place to stay for the night."

"Well you are more then welcome to stay here, but with Sabrina that probably wouldn't be so wise,.. The best place is "Clara's down the street, she's cheep, friendly and clean, so you should enjoy your stay." she said politely. Envy liked her, making her one of the very few people he wouldn't try to kill one day, but the other ones not so much. Oh well, at least she wasn't hitting on them….(yet)

"Thank you Ma'am, we appreciate it." eh bowed and they set off, to find this Clara's and be together, in the most intimate way they knew how.

…XXX…

(Clara's)

They had rented a room and were heading upstairs, both of their insides doing flips at the thought of what was going to happen. They had no set plan on how this was going to work, so the would play it by ear, or by penis, depending on which way you wanted to say it.

Locating their room number, they unlocked the door and walked inside.

The room was medium sized, and few pieces of furniture scattered through out the room and the occasional flower décor on the walls made it a holmly little place, but it was the bed they were more focused on.

It sat large and impending in the middle of the room, Ed looked at it, then looked at Envy, who was mirroring his actions. They closed the door behind them and stepped closer to it, feeling every muscle in their bodies tensing up.

It was odd, up until about a week ago they hated each other, but now thy were about to become one. Maybe they were moving too fast, maybe they just knew that this as right, who knew, who cared, they were together and they needed no one else's opinion.

Envy moved forward and sat on the bed, Ed took a seat next to him and they watched each other. They hadn't even bothered to turn on a light, so they were staring at each other through the dark.

Ed was the first to speak, "So how do you wanna do this, I mean, should I be on top, or do you wa-"

"You." Envy said quickly, his face burning.

"Are you serious?" Ed asked disbelievingly. He had really expected Envy to want to be the dominant half, but what ever worked better he would go for.

Envy nodded, and Ed outstretched his hand, touching Envy gently on the leg. The sin scooted up in to the middle of the bed and Ed followed, preparing himself for this.

They sat in the center of the bed, watching each other. But Ed didn't move. He just sat there.

"Edward?" Envy asked nervously.

:"Sorry just a little nervous, that's all." he said, moving closer and kissing Envy.

They parted after a moment, and Envy asked again, "Edward?" but this time his voice held an underlying nervous desire as he took in the person in front of him. Edward draped his arms around Envy's shoulders and held him in a gentle yet possessive embrace.

"Don't worry Envy, I wont hurt you… I promise." he said, reading the older males eyes that were full of fears.

A small smile graced his features for a split-second before Ed swooped down and claimed Envy's mouth once more. Their tongues swirled together hotly. Causing a deep need inside the two.

Envy moaned into the kiss when Ed's hands slid down and raised him onto the blondes lap, then went to work massaging the small of his back.

Parting for air, they studied each other, nervous violet eyes meeting equally nervous golden ones and causing Envy's heart to speed up.

Neither of them had ever had sex before. Ed because he was only sixteen and Envy because he never got close enough to any one (nor did any one deserve his glorious body!)

Plus, Envy's human half had died before he got to experience things like hormones; it was like going through puberty 400 years too late. So even though this was both of their first times, Ed was the stronger one in this relationship.

Envy smirked, though it was kinder than his usual version and Ed returned it with his own version of the mischievous grin.

The cold metal of Ed's auto mail brushed against Envy's skin as it traveled up to remove the tight leather tank top of Envy's.

He gently curled the fabric over the green haired boy, who lifted his arms to allow it to be removed.

The cool air of the hotel room wrapped around Envy's exposed upper body, causing him to shiver despite the heat burning inside his body.

Envy could feel his heart beating inside his throat a he swallowed hard. Ed leaned in towards Envy so that their foreheads touched.

"Envy, I-" there was a flash in his golden orbs. "I love you…"he kissed him again, but this time, his mouth trailed down, leaving tiny kisses along his neck.

Envy extended his long pale arms, locking them around Ed's back and grasping the fabric of his shirt and pulled it off. Revealing the small, but muscular chest that seemed almost perfect. Even at the scarred and disfigured skin where there auto mail and skin melted together in a slightly horrific yet strangely beautiful way.

Envy shifted his weight inward and straddled the blondes waist, kissing him hotly

Two hands slipped under the waistband of Envy's skort and Ed's fingers twirled on the soft skin of his ass, before traveling deeper. Envy moaned again as a finger entered him slowly, Ed got it as deep as it would go and then he pulled it out, then back in and he began pumping slowly. Envy was gasping into the kiss now and Ed felt the restraints of clothing were getting in the way, so he removed his finger from Envy, and went to work on removing the skort.

Envy leaned in to Ed more, placing all hi weight on the boy so that his clothing could be removed, completely exposing the pale skin of his body.

Ed's tight leather pants soon followed, leaving the 'objects of their desire' uncovered.

Envy felt like he was on fire, the heat in his loins was next to unbearable, making him squirm atop of Ed. The young blonde aw this and he squirmed too at the feelings in his lower regions.

Unable to take it any longer, Ed moved forward, pushing Envy back at the same time. Envy lie back on the cool bed sheets and breathed in sharply as Ed lifted his legs up and apart.

They wrapped around Ed's waist and pulled him in closer. Ed placed his hands on either side of Envy to support himself.

He could feel the other male shivering underneath him as he positioned himself at the sin's entrance.

He had never seen the homunculus look so scared before. Even through all the events of the past weeks Envy had managed to keep some stature, but now he looked tiny and frail. He also so looked like he desperately needed Ed right now…

Ed pressed in slightly and Envy inhaled deeply, holding it.

He pushed in more, so that the tip of his length was inside Envy. The green haired male lifted his arms and locked them on to Ed's shoulders tightly, pulling him closer still so he could feel Ed's breath hot against his skin.

Taking a deep breath, Ed thrust in quickly, burying his heat inside Envy. The sin gasped and dug his nails into Ed's shoulders and tossed his head back.

Ed winced at the pain but continued by pulling out slowly.

Envy felt the pain in ten-fold, like I said before, he couldn't handle pain well.

He clenched his teeth, letting a hissing moan escape his throat. His legs tightened around Ed's waist and he tried everything he could not to cry out.

Ed stopped pulling out when only about an inch was left in him, and then he eased back in gradually, starting a wave of measured fulfilling strokes. Getting Envy more comfortable with the sensations.

But they were not enough and soon Ed found his movements speeding up, causing Envy to finally cry out, with a barely audible cry of Edward's name.

The faster the driving, the louder the pained sighs of Edward's name became. The movements got harder and faster and soon Envy was screaming in full, his voice shattering the calm of the night around them.

A layer of sweat formed over Envy's body as he twisted awkwardly under Ed's.

Ed moved his non-metallic hand from its position of supporting himself and letting it travel downwards, he wrapped his warm fingers over Envy's length firmly.

He rubbed his thumb over the thin slip at the tip of Envy's penis and the male moaned. He repeated the motion, bringing forth more pleasured sounds from the Sin.

He pumped fully and the green-haired boy gasped. He pumped again and soon a steady pace was being formed. Ed's thrusting and pumping syncing up perfectly.

His breathing became labored with each thrust as he approached his release and judging by the tightening of Envy's muscles, he too was reaching his limit.

Seconds later, a splitting moan sounded from Envy as he reached his release and spilt out, hot and sticky on Ed's thigh. Before long Ed's own release came and he filled Envy with his explosion of heat.

Envy's muscles tightened and convulsions rocked his body as the feeling overwhelmed him. He arched his back and moaned again, before he collapsed back onto the bed.

By this point Ed was exhausted and he laid his body on Envy, breathing hard.

Neither of them had ever felt any thing even remotely close to the feeling of an orgasm. And they were completely drained.

Ed used all the rest of his energy to pull out and roll off of Envy, landing on the cool sheets of the bed.

Still breathing hard, Ed turned his head to face Envy, only to see that those beautiful purple eyes were watching him too.

He smiled weakly at Envy. He was too tired to do anything more. Envy returned the favor, but he was able to roll over next to Ed, so that both their bodies touched. Still slick with sweat.

He planted a final kiss on Ed's lips before sinking down to cuddle into his chest. Some damp blonde hair tickled against his face, but he really didn't care.

He was weaker right now then he had ever been and he really needed contact with Ed right now to comfort him.

No matter what happened from here on out, it would be incredibly different. He could never go back to hating Edward again, no, the little alchemist meant too much to him now.

Even if they managed to save any of the homunculi, he wouldn't return to them, he belonged with Edward now.

No matter what they would be together, and no one could tell them otherwise…

…XXX…

Rei: Hellz yeah! PH34R /\/\Y 3/\/\0N \/\/R171NG 5K1LLZ! H3H3H3!

Km: Yay, sexiness! It makes me happy!

Rei: eh, so Sera, what did ya think of tha- Sera? KM, she got away!

KM: oh no! we must find her! (pullz out polices dogs from pocket)

Rei: How the hell'd ya get them in there?!?

KM: (smiles)

Rei: Well, we gotta go find Seraphim, so you guys tell me how I did! R&R LOL!!!1

Rei: (sneaks back in) okay, while KM is gone, I have something to ask you… Km has been going out with this guy for almost two months and they haven't kissed yet. And I think they should. Now I understand that they both need to be ready first, but they are always all over each other everyday, so you'd think they would have at least had a peck on the lips by now but they haven't, I'm posting this everywhere to get as big of a response that I can, so readers, if you would tell me what you think, I would appreciate it, and if you want to talk further about it, check out my forums!

KM: REI, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!(Chases)

Rei: Ah, thanks guys, I gotta go! (runs)

This is the longest chapter I've posted of anything, over 5000 words… wh00t….


	10. Chapter 10

_**Syn**_

_**Chapter 10**_

(KM will not be joining me for a while, we sort of had a 'falling out' (AKA: she's too busy with her boyfriend to pay me much mind, and I'm tired of being ignored so I'm ignoring her, but the thing is, I really miss her and it's killing me inside. so yeah.) But I'll still have Sera and Wolf so no worries.)

Rei: (sigh) Hi guys…Look, I'm gonna say this right off the bat. I HATE THIS STORY! I rushed it and I killed it and I beat it with a stick until it died again. I am ashamed. If not for the fact that you guys seem to enjoy it I would delete it, but I won't, that wouldn't be fair. Also I'm cutting it a little short, so I'll be ending it soon. No tears plz, I'll be starting a new fic after this one, another ExE, though it's part EdWin, there's not much. Mainly flashbacks.

The Promise He Kept is the name and Yeah, Ed has a baby, little girl, then he meets Envy at a bar and ya know, some things happen and, well you'll just have to read it and tell me what you think. I'll post it right after I finish this one, there will be lemon(s) And I'm going to put a lot more thought into this one, to make up for this abomination.

Rei: But of course, Envy will be seme in this one, and I have a reason for that; I can only see Envy being fulltime seme in AU fics, but if in a fic like mine, one that takes place during the series, I think Envy would be less sexually confident so he would be the recessive half of the relationship…So, yeah, I've been thinking though, I might add a Seme!Ed part, but it wont be very big, so yeah…

Wolf: Rei, Congratulations.

Seraphim: Yeah, congrats for the contest.

Rei: Oh Yeah, on a happier note, I entered one of my drabbles from Harvest Moon into a creative writing contest and I got first place! They're having a reception in my name the 13th of Feb. So you guys should give me luck cause I have to read it out loud in front of everybody. I'm so nervous. I don't do well in front of people…--

ALSO, for all you who think I took too long to update, I have an explanation for you, I took a break for a bit after my lemon and I though I was safe, but then when I tried to get back, my net was down and I didn't get it back till now, so blame PeoplePC not me. It wasn't my fault. Plus, this chapter was next to imposable to write, I couldn't figure out exactly how to word how they acted after 'doing the deed' so bare with me.

Also, to all of those who made a comment about the boys not using lube and that being painful, I agree, but give me some credit, Envy did go through a lot of pain, so I kept it in a realistic point, kinda…Plus, as I have said many times before, I'm a female virgin, so I have no idea what I'm talking about… Well, kinda, I DID just buy over a hundred dollars worth of yaoi stuff… (coughhentaicough) I'm learning!-

Well, that seems like everything, there may be more at the bottom, it depends on weather or not I think of anything.

…XXX….

The sun was glaring down on the two boys, heating their backs and making their walk uncomfortable. They were making their way back to Rezembool and despite their feeling towards each other they had no idea how they would explain what happened to Al and Winry. Stuff like this didn't happen everyday. Well, in some places it does, but we wont get into that.

Ed glanced over as his new lover and smiled. He'd definatly seen a whole new side of Envy last night. He'd seen how human Envy really was, despite the fact that the sin was without a soul. And the slight limp the green haired male had was amusing to Edward, though every time he gave it any thought, he blushed, a lot.

He guessed it probably hurt, I mean, most men aren't made to _fit _like that, in the most appropriate way statable.

He'd watched Envy go from the incredibly annoying homunculus to be the oddly affectionate almost human now. Even though the two had jump into a rather hasty relationship that was amazingly fast paced, they were going to make this work out the best they could.

But what really could they do to make it work? They were both from very different worlds. Ed was the hero of the people, and helper to those who needed it and a human, whereas Envy was the exact opposite, a killer, a heartless non-human who would kill anyone without hesitation.

Though now, Ed figured, the sin would probably not be so rash to murder, now that he was _involved _with Edward, intimately…

But he would still have the uncontrollable instinct to rush into a fight he may not be able to win, in that manner he was just like the blonde. Two stubborn men who were both stubborn, skillful, and now together, this combination should make life interesting for the young Alphonse and his feisty childhood companion.

And though he'd yet to voice his thoughts to Edward, Envy had been considering their future as well. He'd been thinking that after they take care of this Bitch who was messing with the homunculi, they would continue their search for the philosopher's stone and Envy would go with and he was even thinking about using it to become human himself, so he could live with Edward like a normal couple…

What?

….

Okay! So maybe they're not NORMAL, but…they…th….just leave me alone!

But he would wait to see where they were going before he made a final decission, then he would talk to Ed about it.

Breaking away from his thoughts, Envy glanced around the area, wondering again how Ed managed to deal with all this sand and he couldn't help but think with and evil grin that he would have believed Ed would sink in it. But again, he kept his mouth shut for the benefit of the height sensitive blonde.

Of course, as much as his ass hurt, he really didn't owe the blonde anything, next time he would make sure they used lube or something, make it easier, or maybe he would make Ed be on bottom, but for now, aggravating the little alchemist would do just fine….

"Hey, Chibi? I have a question…"

XXXX 

(Back at the Rockbell household)

"So, how do you think they're doing?" Winry asked, glancing at the large metal figure of her friend. Her blue eyes taking in every inch of the shape and thinking of the young boy trapped inside.

"They'll be fine, I believe those two can work things out for the best, whatever that may be…" Al responded, not taking his eyes from the Alchemy books he'd managed to find. He was searching for any thing he cold that might help him with their newest threat, whatever it was.

Envy hadn't exactly been very revealing about things with the boys, but he had been helpful so he couldn't exactly complain either. The emerald haired boy had fulfilled his part of the bargain, now it was up to the Elrics to finish the job.

"Ya know, it's weird. I mean, honestly I always thought that Ed and I would end up with each other, but now he's gay, so I highly doubt that's gonna happen.." Winry mused, walking around so she could face Al.

"Yeah, it is a little odd, I'm not even entirely sure if I can support my brother with his decision. But I know ed knows what he's doing, at least I hope he does, so I can trust him with this, and any way, it's really none of my business, so I'm just gonna stay out of it." Al said simply, voicing everything he'd been thinking the past couple days since his brother had left.

"Hmm." Her cobalt colored eyes flashed for a moment and she looked back at Alphonse, but she said nothing.

"They should be back soon ya know." Al stated, changing the subject off the topic from his brother's sexuality, to his whereabouts.

"Yeah, I cant wait, I love it when you're both here and as much as I hate to admit it, Envy's starting to grow on me…" Her eyes grew soft, "I guess I just like the company…"

Al looked at her, picking up on the pained look the young mechanic had and he could help but feel guilty.

"Sorry Winry, I…we've really been meaning to visit more…It's just, we're really busy so I guess it's hard to take time out to come see you." He lowered his eyes, avoiding the hollow look in the blondes eyes.

"I understand Al, I just miss you that's all…"

"Okay, I'm still sorry though…"

"Thanks Al." She moved forward and before the boy could do anything, she halfway wrapped her arms around his bulky frame in a haphazard hug. In return the blonde blushed, (figuratively speaking of course.)

"I'll try harder to visit Win…" Al whispered, not moving from her embrace.

"I know Al…Thanks"

…XXX…

Ed stalked across the sandy road, arms crossed and a pout hitched onto his features. Envy walked a couple feet behind him, a knowing smirk spreading over his face at the blondes antics.

"Eeeedddoooo. I said I'm sorry, why won't you just forgive me already?" Envy asked, though his voice portrayed no hint of his pleading. Because quite frankly he didn't have any. This was his sweet little revenge on his lover, though for him it was pretty low key.

"It wasn't nice Envy." Ed growled, feeling discouraged by his partners joking.

Envy rolled his eyes, but slunk over to Ed and wrapped his arms around the boy, exciting a small yelp of embarrassment from the alchemist. He glared at Envy through the corner of his eye.

Envy planted a few light kisses on the teens neck and he sent shivers down Edward's spine. Whispering sweet nothings in his ear, warm breath sliding over Ed's cheek. Ed arched his head and meshed his lips with Envy's.

When they broke, Ed purred silently, "Bastard." but he smiled all the same.

"I know…" Envy said silkily, his violet orbs scanning the small face before him.

"We should be there soon, we'll be coming into Rezembool shortly." Ed declared off handedly.

"Huh, " Envy said, not particularly interested.

Several minutes later they came over the medium sized hill that rose over the northern half of Rezembool, the small homely town cradled by its' surroundings. The setting sun casting a golden glow over the country side.

"Home sweet home, "

…xxx….

_Anger._

_Anger, anger, anger, _

_ANGER!_

_That's all that Wrath felt now._

_It was because of THEM that his mother was dead, he'd seen it. That woman had killed her, because of them. _

_It wasn't fair. She was supposed to be with him, when they became human and they could be like a normal family, but Brother couldn't let that happen, he wouldn't let Wrath be happy so him and his little fuck-buddy had to ruin it all! Damn them!_

_A low growl emanated from his throat as he rushed through the land, not paying any attention to what went by him. He could hear the shouts of many people, probably stupid scared humans all confused about what was happening._

_He could start killing them all, but he didn't have time right now, he was almost there now, and he would be able to vent out all his anger on those who killed his beloved mother._

_Then She would bring her back, and he could be with his mommy again._

XXX 

Ed was practically bouncing up the porch steps of the Rockbell home, he couldn't wait to see his brother again considering how long it'd been since he'd seen him last. The two were never apart long.

Envy watched with a sort of nervous amusement, Once they walked inside it would only be a matter of time before the two conspiring teens figured out what had happened. And THAT wasn't exactly something he was looking forward to explaining to them.

Ed waited for no one as he flung the door open and bounded in, Envy following hastily behind him. By time he'd gotten through the doorway an closed it, ed was already in the kitchen, gleeful voices floating to him as the childhood companions exchanged greetings.

Envy shuffled slowly through the front room and slid into the kitchen silently, trying to avoid all the attention he could. Al looked up at him, blank features locked on Envy's face and he grew uneasy.

'_Damn, he knows!' _Envy thought frantically, averting his gaze and attempting a non-challant look. Al let his study linger a moment longer before he returned his attention to the blondes.

Envy sighed in relief and slid into a near by chair, his rear end in a dull pain. He rested his chin on his palm and watched his lover.

"So Sloth was really there?"

"Yeah, but we're not really too sure about what happened. Neither of us killed her, we just woke up and she was gone." Ed shrugged, and reached for one of the plates Winry had set out, planning on chowing down on the meal.

"I don't understand…" Said mechanic said, handing him a dish but her cerulean colored eyes never removed themselves from the small blonde.

"Neither do we. Right Envy?" Ed countered, mouth full of food and eyeing the sin.

"Nope, all I know is that the bitch killed me, and if she really wanted to she could have ran off and her job would have been done, that's what the bitch is after…"

Al's glowing red eyes went from teen to teen as he comprehended what had happened, it was obvious the two had _made up_, but how Al didn't know nor did he really think he wanted to know, so he kept quiet. If Ed felt that his brother needed to be informed about them, he would tell Al.

"Envy-sama, aren't you going to eat?" Al asked politely, wiping away all thoughts of what had gone on between the two.

Envy blinked up at him and nodded weakly, scooting his chair closer to the table.

Evidently this was the polite Elric, Envy thought as he watched Ed, but he couldn't help but think the next part either.

'But I would trade Ed in for the world.'

…XXX…

Envy inched his way through the hallway, towards Ed's door. Opening it he peered inside.

Ed was sitting at the small corner desk, writing something in a tiny notebook. Using every ounce of catlike movement he had, Envy slinked over to his boyfriends side, slipping two long arms around his shoulders.

Ed cocked his head and grinned at him, closing the notebook casually and returning Envy's embrace. Soon two pairs of lips were being melted together hotly, passion floating between the lovers.

The kiss would have lasted a lot longer if not for a huge BOOM! Outside the house.

Jerking apart the two blinked at each other before a piercing scream from the young mechanic made them practically fall over themselves in an attempt to get to her aid.

Dashing down the stairs, the boys rushed for the doors Envy first, Ed very close behind.

There was nobody in the front room so the boys took a sharp turn and ran out the open door, but no sooner had Envy exited the house that he was thrown back in by an unknown force. Ed was confused but he was at his lover's side in an instant.

"Envy?!" he cried, sinking to his knees to lift Envy up. Said homunculi was getting into a sitting position and shaking his head to knock out the dizziness.

"Damn! What the hell?!" He snarled, scrambling to his feet. Ed did the same and he followed Envy back out to the yard, (with more consideration this time) and went to where the steadily growing louder voices of the people, Al was right in the middle, facing his enemy in a fighting stance. Spotting his brother, Al cried out,

"Nii San! Wrath is here!!"

…XXX…

Rei: Well, that was harder than I thought it would be… (Whew)

KM: HEY!!! (runs over and glomps Rei)

Rei: Hey babe! (Returns glomp)

Wolf and Seraphim (Now serasurri): Damn.

(Since the start of this chapter, KM and I have made up, we have plotted against Wolf and Sera and have tied them Together so they can both suffer through the majestic power of ExE, (though honestly, it's like the best torture ever!) So yeah, I'm really happy! )

Rei: Well, yeah, I'll list my giftys next chapter and unfortunately for all you Wrath fans, said homunculi will (die) next chappie….

KM: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rei: Sorry! (Gets attacked by millions of Wrath fan girls and several fan boys, all chanting about how glorious the little thing is)

Rei: Ow…(Twitch)

KM: Rei! (Goes over to help Rei to bed, leaving Wolf and Sera alone in a dark room, where sera is having many murderous thoughts towards wolf due to the fact that Wolf didn't help her when she was tied up, but they're not important so we wont go into it.)

Rei: Bye!

REI OUT


	11. Chapter 11

_**Syn **_

_**Chapter 11**_

Rei: Yello! So I really don't have any authors notes for this chapter, I will just give you one quick note, okay two quick notes.

1) I have a myspace and it keeps me very entertained. If any of you have one and would like to check me out, feel free, I would love to add you! (tell me if you're a fan) Check my profile for a link. Much luff. 

2) Are you guys like holding stuff against me? I've just noticed that if I take a while to update, you guys don't review…I'm sorry.

Well, now on to the chapter!

…XXX…

"_Nii san! It's Wrath?" Alphonse cried to his elder brother. He and Envy were coming up to the scene, ready to hop into battle at anytime._

"Winry! Get back!" Ed called out, telling his best friend to get out of harms way. She glanced at him frantically, obviously unsure about what to do in a dangerous situation. Living in a tiny country village like Rezembool would do that to you after a while.

"Winry please! I don't want you to get hurt!" Al pleaded to her, this time she obeyed and went to the back of the crowd, once there she helped her Grandmother herd the villagers to safety, frequently casting worried looks over her shoulder to the boys. Awaiting a fight t every second.

But Wrath wasn't attacking. He was just standing there, tears streaming down his face that was distorted in rage. His blue eyes flashing as he spoke.

"You…You killed my MOMMY!" he spat, taking a shaky step towards the boys. Ed and Al tensed up, anticipation of a fight beating through their veins, but Envy let down his guard, lowering is arms and resting them on his hips.

Ed's eyes darted from Wrath to his lovers location.

Envy was scowling over at the youngest homunculi.

"Wrath, you little dumb ass, cut the shit out!" he said simply. The underlying tone of affection though was painstakingly clear to the Elric's.

"Don't speak to me!" Wrath yelled, his voice layered with malice.

"Listen hear you little fuck up, I know what's going on…" he said, then his voice softened and it became almost inaudible when he spoke again. "You're stronger than this…come on…" His words were pleading with the boy now.

Ed stared at Envy, his heart wrenching with pity for the sin…both of them.

Wrath blinked several times at Envy, who's own focus was unmoving from Wrath's location.

And that's when Ed heard it…

..XXX….

"_Damn!" Ilara slammed her fist into the wall besides her, watching as her control over the youngest homunculus slowly dissipated._

_She glared at the tiny image of Envy, feeling years of hatred for the boy and his mother boiling inside her._

"_He's just like his mother! That woman could always get on my nerves, the entire damn family pisses me off!" she dug her nails into her palm to the point that she would have drawn blood, if she was still human, but those days had long since passed…_

_Trying to subside her anger, Ilara took a deep breath and then exhaled. "Fine, I'll teach him a lesson, and then lets see if he messes up again." she mused, tapping her nails consistently on the hard surface of the table, before gently pressing them fully against it, filling the tiny engravment with a violent shade of blue, she began her song…_

…XXX…

Ed could hear it, the faint remnants of a song floating to his ears.

It wasn't an unpleasant sound, no, it was almost pretty, but there was just something about it that made Ed feel…strange….

He couldn't even describe it, he just felt weird…But this was not the time to access it, because the melody was shattered by a wail of pure agony.

Ed looked up quickly to see Wrath stumbling in place, desperately trying to stay on his feet and holding his ears in obvious pain. Ed's eyes then flew to a Envy, who was watching Wrath in just as much confusion as Ed was.

Another wail and Wrath was to his knees, shaking feebly under an invisible weight of whatever it was troubling him.

"Wrath?" Envy croaked weakly, staring in a semi-horror as the youngest sin writhed in anguish.

Ed could still feel the presence of the song around him, the occasional note drifting into range.

'_Was that what was bothering him? The song? Why would he be reacting this way?'_ Ed thought suddenly, but the song stopped before he could find out, and Wrath stood up. Long strands of his dark hair clung to his face, the weight of tears catching them together. Reddened eyes glaring daggers at his opponents.

But he wasn't going to attack, instead he turned and in a flash, he was gone…

…XXX…

"What the Hell was that all about?" Envy exclaimed, ungracefully plopping down on the couch. Ed sat beside him.

They had just finished 'cleaning up' the town after the fight with Wrath, though most of the damage was not physical, all the villagers were wired up. They would defiantly have something to talk about now…Pinako was one of them, staying out with the rest of the people to chat with her neighbors.

Now the trio had even more pieces to the puzzle, but none of them seemed to fit right. Add to that the extremely pumped up Winry to the equation, and you get this…

"I CANT BELIEVE IT! THAT WAS SO COOL! Ed, AL, Do you guys deal with this EVERYDAY?!?!" Winy pressed, her eyes huge and full of excitement. Al nodded sheepishly and tried to calm his friend down when she went on a long incoherent rant about joining the military. Keeping those two distracted.

Which meant that the two boys were practically alone in the room, giving Ed the perfect opportunity to ask a question that had been bugging him for a while.

"You really cared for him, huh?" he murmured, slipping his hand into Envy's and entwining their fingers.

Envy remained silent at first but decided to trust Ed. "Yeah" was muttered almost inaudibly.

"You still do?"

"Yeah…"

Ed didn't even feel slightly resentful towards Wrath, he knew Envy's affection was non romantic, more like a brotherly connection he had for the boy.

"I'm Sorry…" he said gently, then, forgetting all precautions he had for Al and Winry and resting his head on Envy's shoulder and sighing quietly

Closing his eyes, Ed breathed in his lover's scent…

XXX

(on a train leaving Dublith)

Izumi Curtis was not pleased about the pile of letters she had clamped in her hands.

The ominous shadow of her husband loomed over her as he quietly near the window, watching the scenery pass by and obviously unabashed by his wife's crude temper. Over the years, some things just become routine…

She clenched her teeth in disgust, thinking about all of the military dogs she'd had to deal with lately, all of them with urgent news for her former students.

And now she wanted to find out why. And you and you can bet she wasn't going to leave until the boys told her what she wanted to know.

Though honestly, after throwing out every dog who made the mistake of not leaving on his own, Izumi really wasn't all that spiteful towards the boys, defiantly not enough to make the trip all the way to Rezembool just to get revenge.

But at least this way she had a reason to go see her young ex-pupils…Always time for a friendly visit…

…XXX

Ed was so relaxed leaning against Envy that he didn't even notice that the room had gone deathly quiet…Ed slowly opened his eyes to meet a pair of blue ones and a pair of blank red ones watching him expectantly.

Judging by the shallow even breathing of the sin ed figured he too was asleep. Which didn't exactly help the scene at hand.

He'd been caught sleeping with Envy…literally…

"Uh, I-"

"I knew it!" Winry cried, sounding like every run-of-the-mill fan girl out there. It was enough to wake Envy and the two boys blinked dumbfounded at her.

"Winry, you promised…" Al said, placing one large hollow hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled, before looking back to Ed.

"So, I take it you guys made up?" she said sardonically, an all too knowing smirk plastered onto her face.

Ed could feel his cheeks grow warm, this is what he'd been preparing for since they got home, but he still wasn't ready to explain it to them.

Envy too was uncomfortable under the probing eyes of the teens, and he could tell ed was struggling on weather or not to tell them. He looked to Envy, then back at Winry and Alphonse.

"We…" he let his voice trail off, too embarrassed to speak, his face on fire, and his eyes lowered.

Envy, wasn't so modest….

"Yeah, we _made up_, what's it to you?" He said, narrowing his eyes and daring the young blonde mechanic to say anything else. She blushed and sat back in her chair, staring at her hands. The thoughts of what Envy had meant flashing through her head.

She was already a fan girl…(I'm so Proud!)

_"Envy!"_ ed hissed, playfully elbowing Envy in the side, he winced slightly and shot a glare at the blonde, though it was in no way hateful.

"What? She asked and I told her, its not like I told them we f-" this time the elbowing was not playful.

Envy rubbed his side and pouted, feigning hurt as he puffed out his lip. With a look that clearly read 'You big meanie head."

Al watched the two feeling slightly upset. He still wasn't completely willing to admit that Ed was gay, but the evidence was piling up in front of him, there was no denying it now.

But he would still love Ed no matter what, he was his brother and if Envy was the one he chose to be with, so be it.

"So, do you think Wrath will be back?" Al asked, not wanting to talk about Ed and Envy anymore. Ed could see that it made al uncomfortable and he felt bad, if Al didn't except him…

"More than likely, yea, but we cant be totally sure after what happened with Sloth…" He said, silently sitting up so that he looked more professional.

"Hmm, I bet he will be...and soon too…" Envy said, taking on a serious look.

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know, I just, have this…_feeling…_" he said, glancing out the window. Ed stared at him. Envy was worried, which in turn worried Ed.

It was true that he didn't feel safe even though Wrath was gone, something bad was still coming, the weight of battle still hung in the air.

"Well!" Ed announced, standing up and stretching, "I'm off to bed!" Envy couldn't help but stare at those taut muscles underneath his fitted black tee. (oh I'm such a girl…) and wish for another night with him.

Maybe they could…

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, especially after all that excitement." Winry said standing up too, "But I don't think I'll be able to!" She said brightly, then she turned to al, "So you wanna stay up and talk to me Alphonse?"

Al nodded and looked to the boys, "Night Nii san. Envy-sama."

Well at least he was expected to go to bed, so it would look weird that they both got up to go to bed.

…o0o…

Envy gave it a few minutes before he crawled out of bed and silently made his way through the hallway to Ed's room. He didn't even knock, he just slid into it and closed the door behind him with a soft click.

Ed had obviously been waiting as no sooner that Envy had entered the room did the tiny lump on the mattress stir and sit up.

"Hey.." he whispered, scooting to one side of the bed and lifting the covers so Envy could climb in. He just wanted to be close to Envy right now.

Envy himself was thankful for the darkness right now since Ed couldn't see his face. he was blushing again, and he really hated it, but it was worth it to be with Ed.

Slipping under the sheets he snuggled closer to the young blonde, resting his face against his chest and listening to the constant rhythm of Ed's heartbeat.

"You know if Al walks in…"

"Yeah, he doesn't seem too secure with this does he?" Ed pointed out, pressing his chin against the top of Envy's hair. It was actually softer then it looked.

"Hmm, well, what do you wanna do?" Envy yawned, closing his eyes.

"It doesn't really matter, I wont leave you…"

Envy opened his eyes and looked up at Ed, the young alchemist was smiling back at him, his eyes deep and loving.

"I love you Chibi,"

"Hm, I love you too, mai urusai nushi."

Envy blushed at the term and reveled in the memory. Ed wasn't going to let him live THAT down. Oh well, they were pleasant thoughts at the very least…

…XXX…

_Mai urusai nushi…my loud lover_

…XXX…

The night air was cool, pressing gently against the ground and cover the small village with its own personal blanket of peace.

Almost everyone in the town was asleep, spare for the few still awake in the Rockbell house, Winry and Al were now having a quiet conversation about automail.

Everything in the world seemed perfect, the little puppies and kittens were frolicking in the grass all was bright and new and- KERPOW!!!!

Somebody practically knocked down the door at the Rockbell home, jerking the teens out of whatever calm persona they still had.

Envy was stirred slightly from his sleep whereas Ed was completely undisturbed by the noise and continued sleeping. Envy closed his eyes again and tried to return to the warmth of his slumber before a petrified "NII SAN!!!" sounded from downstairs.

Eyes flinging open, Envy woke Ed and whispered, "Oi Chibi, something's wrong."

"Wha? Is Wrath back?!" he asked foggily, sleep still heavy on his voice.

"I don't know."

"N-nii san!"

Al sounded terrified, what the hell was going on.

Leaping out of bed the two made their way to the hall only for Edward to stop dead in his tracks as he entered the parlor where all the commotion was coming from.

Curious purple eyes scanned the room only to see that they had visitors.

A rather large intimidating man and an even more intimidating looking woman standing besides him.

"S-sensei?" Ed stampeded, swallowing hard. Envy blinked at him.

'_Sensei? So was this their teacher? She doesn't look so b-'_

"EDWARD! Why per say has there been several of your military buddies coming to my house?!"

"God woman, think you could yell any louder, my eardrums are still in tact!" Envy exclaimed, putting a pinky in his ear for emphasis.

Izumi whipped around, searching for whomever it was that challenged her. Ed and Al practically shat themselves at Envy's gall and the look of pure venom Izumi had just unleashed on him, though Envy himself looked unabashed and was meeting Izumi's scowl with every ounce of malice.

Nobody talked to his Chibi like that!

"Who are you?!" she asked, obviously angered by the disrespect. Envy simply put his hands on his hips and stared at her.

"Envy, and You?"

"Izumi. Can I ask why you're here?" she said, mimicking his actions.

"Funny I was just about to ask you the same thing…"

Ed's eyes darted from his lover to his teacher. Both of them had attitudes to be reckoned with, and together they couldn't be good…

"I'm here to see my students, I really don't think it concerns you." she went to turn back to Edward when a spiteful,

"I believe it does"

Came from behind her…

Eep…

…XXX…

Rei: Okay sorry the chapter is so short, but I've been busy and If I didn't update now I never would, I'm also sorry, I know I told you Wrath would die but not till next chapter.. Sorry,

KM: (sad)

Wolf: why the hell would you be busy?

Sera: yea.

Rei: My new girlfriend…

Sera and wolf,: …

KM: (jealous)

Rei: Yep, luvz my NekoKitty!!!

KM: (Jealous)

Rei: well, readers, I'm tired and sick and in luv so I'm gonna go before I get even more girly on you guys…

Toodlez!!!

REI OUT


	12. Chapter 12

_**Syn **_

_**Chapter 12**_

Rei: Chello! How are all my darling readers? I (heart) you all!

Wolf: Why the hell are you so cheery?

Rei: What ever do you mean my dear Alphonse? I'm always cheerful! (twitchy grin)

Wolf and Sera: Uh….

KM: hehe, I wuv it when my Rei is all hyper and cute!

Rei: hehe, I luv you too my darling broadcasting!

Wolf and Sera: WTF?!

Rei: hehe, inside joke…you wouldn't understand…

Wolf: yeah…so maybe you should just start the fic…

Sera: as much as I hate to admit it, she's right.

Rei: FINE! I CAN SEE THAT NOBODY LOVES ME!!!

…XXX….

Izumi's eyes quickly dated back at the sin, his own eyes raised to meet hers.

"maybe you should hold your tongue young man, and respect your elders."

"Well, just because you're an old hag doesn't mean you're my elder." he smirked, knowing full well that he spoke the truth. He WAS four-hundred years old after all…

"And, who says you deserve m respect any way? You're nothing more then a b-"

A slap resonated through the air followed almost directly by another one.

Ed almost peed himself, Alphonse wanted to cry, and if Winry's eyes got any bigger, they wouldn't fit on her head.

Envy and Izumi both stood there, their gazes locked on each other, The side of Envy's face was turning red, as was Izumi's.

I guess she leaned the hard way that Envy didn't take any shit from anyone, not even the extremely intimidating teacher.

Envy's tongue was ready to lash at any moment when the woman opened her mouth, but he traded that for a sweat drop instead when she laughed.

"Oh, you're a brave one I'll give you that much,"

Ed blinked a few times from his spot on the ground, had his sensei seriously just _laughed _at Envy?

Ed didn't understand, had he or Al say or do something like that, she would have mauled them! So why did she not Envy?

"Hmm, so, Envy is it? Just why are you here?" Her tone took on an almost cheery air,"

"I'm with the Elrics, " He said cautiously, taking a step back.

Either she was really glad to meet Envy, or she had a serious case of bipolar disorder.

"Well, nice to meet you Envy." she extended her hand, Envy looked at it for a moment but took it none the less, shaking it in greeting.

"Um, teacher?"

"I AM IN NO MOOD TO DEAL WITH YOU RIGHT NOW EDWARD!"

Wow, okay, answer, bipolar. But still, Envy, liked this woman.

…XXX…

Ed's face was about to melt, he had Izumi yelling at him on one side, Alphonse pouting on another, and Winry and Envy over to the last snickering quietly.

"And another thing, just what is all this talk about homunculi?!" she demanded, though her eyes flashed with an underlying pain as she recalled her own experiences with the Homunculi. With her son…

Ed had yet to tell her that Wrath had been here only hours before…He didn't have the heart…

"They uhm, that's kinda why Envy's here, we've been trying to stop them, cause…they…." Ed lowered his eyes and stared at his hands, he couldn't tell Izumi, he didn't want her to know that Envy was a homunculus. That would only make her hate him…

"They're what Edward?" she asked, though her tone was not as sharp as she had hoped it would be, but seeing her former student look so…_sad_ was new to her. Sure she'd seen Ed cry, she'd seen him beg, she'd seen him smile, she'd seen just about everything the boys had to offer, but this look of unbearable indifference, like he was torn in two and couldn't decide what to do to sew himself back up. So she simply smiled.

"Edward?" she asked softly, placing her hand on his shoulder. he flinched slightly, not expecting a _nice _reaction from his teacher, but he felt he wasn't out of the water quite yet and was still awaiting some type of attack from the woman.

"Something been happening and I don't wanton put you in danger." he said, his look as solid as it could be. As long as he could keep eye contact with her, he might stand a chance…

"Just like the rest of your life huh?" she said, smirking. She was used to the boys not filling her in on the details of their lives, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to get her answer, she had been involved now, and at the very least she would know what all the letters were about.

"I can understand, I never let my teacher know what I was doing at all times, but if she came by I was always sure to show her enough respect when she asked questions." she said, grip tightening on the boy's shoulder, an obvious sign that she was growing annoyed. Ed caught the sign with no problem but he was still unsure on weather or not to tell her.

Envy watched the spectacle from by the couch, leaning against it casually, he could see that the blonde was unwilling to tell her and kept casting quickly barely noticeable looks to the Sin. Like he was asking for permission.

"You can go ahead and tell her Edo, I don't care." Envy said, shifting his weight and staring at the two.

"But I-" ed let his voice trail and discontinued his words, then sighed and turned back to Izumi.

"Fine I'll tell you, but you have to promise you wont be mad." he instantly regretted his words, fearing that the woman might mistake them for a demand and 'teach him some manners' the old fashion way.

Oh well, there was nothing he could do now, there was nothing he could do at all anymore… it was all in someone else's hands, and ed hated it.

…XXX…

_Ilara drew back once again, striking the youngest homunculus with the back of her hand, his legs finally gave way and he fell to his knees, shaking._

"_NOW, Who are you going to listen to next time?!" She asked cruelly, standing over the boy and glaring down at his quivering body._

_He didn't answer and she paid yet anther harsh kick to his side. He screamed, but this time he answered._

"_Y-you are Master…" he coughed, blood slowly trickling down his chin, he struggled up so that he could look at her, he'd learned long ago that you should always pay her respect._

"_Good…" She slunk down, squatting in front of the boy. She cupped his chin in her palm and locked eyes with him._

_The scaring spread widely across his face, his left eye swollen shut from the inflictions, she made sure to teach him a _good_ lesson, putting her full extent of alchemy to work. But then again, it's not too hard to know what burns skin._

"_Hmm, now my darling Wrath, tell me. Do you love your mother?" she asked slyly, her eyes cold and malicious. He nodded slightly, a few tears granted to leave his eyes. Hopefully she wouldn't see them amongst the disfigured skin._

"_Well then, I'm sure you want her back then, right?" she lied, she knew she couldn't bring Sloth back, she was just another proto type that had gone wrong, but as long as Wrath didn't know it, she could use him as much as she wanted, but he was running low as it was, as soon as the boys were dead and Envy was hers, she simply kill him and move on to the next one, homunculi were replaceable after all…_

_TH boy nodded in response to her question. Her grin deepened. _

"_Well then maybe next time you should obey ME!" With her final word she dug her nails into his skin and pulled up, creating deep gashes in the child's neck._

_He cried out in pain, falling back and clasping a hand to the wound, but the blood oozed between his fingers anyways._

"_Did that hurt? Good, I guess next time you'll know better huh?" she stood up, commanding Wrath to his feet as well. Doing so with dread, the boy kept his gaze locked on her._

"_Now then, I think you should get going…" She waved him off, he bowed deeply and left, limping slightly, but by time he reached his destination, it would be forgotten._

_It would ALL be forgotten…_

…_XXX…_

"So, you're telling me that he," she jerked her thumb at Envy, "is a homunculus, and there's _something _trying to kill him, so they've taken the other homunculi to do so, but other then that you're unsure?" Izumi asked in disbelief, uncrossing and recrossing her legs while she sat on the couch, she'd been sitting for a long time before o the train ad she really didn't feel like sitting anymore, but the boys had demanded for some reason, like the news was going to blow her away. Sure it was definatly unexpected, but it wasn't all that surprising, she WAS an alchemist after all.

"Yes." Alphonse said, glancing at his brother. He wanted to mention Wrath, he thought his teacher deserved to know, but Ed was clearly not planning on it, the older male obviously knew what he was doing, or at least al hoped he did.

'Hmm, so do you always go frolicking aroundd with your enemies Edward?" she asked, returning her attention to him.

He glanced at Envy, then back to her. That was another thing they didn't include their teacher in, his and Envy's relationship, surely she would be very unhappy about it, the fact that he was gay on top of the fact that his lover was a homunculus.

But she'd shocked him a lot tonight…maybe he would tell her…

"It's a special situation…"

"Well, I'd hope so.." Izumi wasn't stupid, she'd seen the quick glances shared between the two, she'd also seen the looks al was giving them, along with the other oh so subtle hint that were dropped. She knew something deeper then just an alliance between the two…something _much _deeper.

Ed blushed, feeling the hawk like eyes of the woman upon him, eyeing him cautiously. In order to avoid the penetrating gaze, he glanced around the room, eyes landing on the clock on the wall.

1:37am

Wow, it was late…perfect excuse…

Voicing said observation, Winry yawned loudly in agreement. "Maybe we should all turn in?" she asked almost hopefully. (Oh, and just in case anyone's interested, Pinaco returned a while ago, found out what was going on, said greeting and went to bed.) "It has been a long day…"

Izumi's onyx colored eyes rested on her for a second before dashing back to Edward who was practically holding his breath in anticipation, and she couldn't exactly say that she wasn't tired herself.

"Very well, it has been tiring…"

Ed sighed silently to himself.

"But we'll continue this conversation tomorrow Edward. You wont get out of it." she said coolly. Ed smiled nervously,

"Wouldn't think of it…"

"Um, Mrs. Curtis, we only have three extra rooms and they're full right now, I guess Ed and Al could share so you could have one, "

"That's unnecessary, we're perfectly happy on the couch." (she didn't see the look her husband gave her…)

"Um, teacher you can have my room, I'll stay with Envy…"

Several pairs of eyes darted to Ed, including a certain pair of violet ones, curious by the blondes comment but smirking none the less, he was perfectly willing to spend the night with the blonde.

"Edward?" she asked, black eyes searching. Aiding a homunculus was one thing, but sharing a room with one was another…maybe this was the 'deeper' she'd felt earlier.

"You might as well know…" he said, blushing,

Needless to say, they didn't go to bed for quite some time…

…XX 

Rei: Yeash, its short and I don't care, I mean it's obvious that you guys hate me, so why bother?

KM: Why so blue panda bear?

Rei: Ive been thinking-

Sera: Uh oh

Rei: (glares) Ive been thinking, the alert list for this story is rather high, ive gotten many hits and favs too, it's almost twice as popular as my EdWin fic, but you see the thing is, for that fic I get about 10-12 reviews per chapter which makes me very happy, but for the fic, Ive posted two chapters, and ya wanna kno what I got for it?

…

…..

……

…..

THREE FRICKIN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

God people, I know I proball sound like a total review whore right now but they make me happy, is that too much to ask?T-T

So, hopefully you guys will get my subtle little hint a leave me a review, god even if it's a flame id be happy(plz no) just lemme kno somebody's still reading….

Bai…

Rei out


	13. Chapter 13

_**Syn **_

_**Chapter 13**_

Rei: Hewwo! Sorry its been a while but I've been busy trying to convert Envy haters…its been next to impossible…they really hate him…its sad…oh well, I'll just have to love him more the lack of their love! It's all good…

KM: hmm, so, Rei, are y-

Ai no miko500: Hey Rei!

Rei: ZOMG! MIKOOOOOO!!!!!! (glomps)

Miko: Ack! (is glomped) hey, I missed you too Rei…

Rei: readers this is my new muse, Ai no miko500, or miko. She is my Sin high Loving buddy, just like KM. We talk in forums all the time and I wuv her!

Mike: YAY!

KM: YAY!

Wolf and Serah: Ugh…more of them…

Miko: (walks over and begins poking the two tied up muses)

Wolf: OW! My spleen!

Miko: oops…

Rei: Hey readerz, do any of you watch/read Mirage of Blaze? I've seen one episode, and I freakin love it!

KM: Really? Why

Rei: cuz its yaoi! Wh00t!

KM: YEAH!

Rei: well, as much as I would like to continue the AN's, I need to get on with the story, so here it is…

Note: I apologize for Izumi being OOC, but I've never written her before, and have absolutely no idea how she would react to Ed's being gay…so I tried…

(Runs away cuz Wrath will finally die in this chapter and she doesn't want to be around the crazy fan girls)

…xxx…

Edward breathed in deeply, his stomach churning. Izumi's hawk-like eyes were locked onto his face, showing no sign of backing down. At this point the almost regretted saying anything, but this was Him and Envy, this was important.

"Edward, what do you mean, 'I might as well know'?" she asked calmly, a scary combination with the look on her face.

"You might as well know about me and Envy." he said, gaze never faltering. Envy watched from across the room, he didn't even realize he was holding his breath until the sharp pain n his chest made its presence known and he exhaled.

The look on Ed's face was of pure resolve, which is probably why Envy felt the need to assist him. Taking a couple steps closer Envy came up behind the blonde and wrapped his arms around the smaller frame. His eyes clearly daring Izumi to start anything.

Onyx colored eyes flew from Envy to her pupil, then back to Envy before the realization hit her. Envy and Edo were…

"_Lovers..?" _she said, like she was out of breath. Ed flushed crimson and turned to Envy, his eyes pleading for an answer. Envy smirked at the blonde and then kissed him gently on the forehead before returning his gaze to Izumi. Who was staring blankly at the two males.

"Yeah, gotta problem with that?" envy grinned, cocky his head to the side and resting it against Ed's hair.

Izumi managed to regain her composer and straightened up, running a hand through the mass of dreadlocks on her head.

"Yes, maybe I do…" she closed her eyes briefly, rubbing her temple. "Edward. He's a homunculus, your enemy." she said, voice low and eyes still closed.

"He's been helping me, he's not as bad as you think sensei." Ed said, placing his hand on Envy's arm casually and giving it a light squeeze.

Izumi opened her eyes. "Why?"

"Because something's after him a-"

"No, why are you defending him, after everything those monsters have put you through?" she asked him, a low tone of distress in her voice.

Ed could feel Envy's grip tighten but the sin said nothing. Al and Winry watched silently from the side, her previous weariness forgotten. And Mr. Curtis loomed quietly from the other side, his usually quiet demeanor slightly put off, from his own previous encounters with the said homunculi. Though he would never openly say it, he almost feared the pseudo humans.

"Because sensei…" Ed began, gold eyes flashing, "I love him…" Envy could feel his heart beating faster and he wondered why. This was not the first time Ed had said he loved him, he had the other night when they had made love, but somehow, this was different.

This time it was open and in front of others…this was for real…

Izumi smiled weakly, a forced smile. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, her student was gay, and onto of that, he was shaking up with a homunculus.

"I still don't understand."

"What's not to understand? I love him, but I still love you as much as I did before, you're my teacher and that's never gonna change…" ed said hopefully, subtly moving closer though not fraying from Envy's embrace. To his dismay, Izumi took a step back.

"Edward, I…" she took a deep breath, "I still cannot believe that you are sleeping with a monster…"she growled, balling her fist.

Ed's anger flared, "You're not being fair. I _never _judged you're actions. No matter what you did. And now you're judging me?" he smiled weakly, anger still dancing within him, "where's the equal trade in that?"

Izumi sighed, rubbing her temple again. "This is different Edward, he's a m-"

"Shut up."

…xxx…

_Finally; he was here, he'd arrived in Rezembool after what seems like ages. He couldn't waste this much time; he HAD to save his mommy!_

_He couldn't feel the multiple pairs of eyes that were normally on him when he dashed through the town at breakneck speeds, probably because everyone was asleep now, after the earlier scene, they were probably tired._

'_Humans really are weak.' he thought, rounding the corner of a house. He still wasn't completely sure about the town's layout, but he could find his way when absolutely needed, like now._

_With his thoughts a voice hit him. That beautiful voice from his past, to the only person he trusted other then mommy._

"_Envy…" he stopped, savoring the name on his tongue. Envy? Wasn't that the person he was sent to capture. The one who caused his mommy's death because HE wanted to be happy? The one that Wrath was supposed to hate?_

_Then why, did the name make his insides twist? Like almost a faint remnant of…happiness? _

_The floating voice of Envy was shattered by a shrill tone cutting in the back of his head. It was Her, she was angry again, something he absolutely could not handle at this point._

_Shaking off thoughts of the green-haired sin, he took off again; wind tugging vainly at his hair, but it wasn't going to slow him down. No, he was on a mission. He had to save his mommy._

_No matter how much he wanted to help Envy, She would not have it…_

…_xxx…_

"_Shut up."_

The words seemed to ring through the room, sucking out whatever air was left. Alphonse's heart sank, Winry held her breath, Sig was seemingly unaffected, and the room's remaining occupants locked gazes.

Ed looked solid, showing no intent of taking it back. Izumi grew past her shock of Ed's coming out and went straight to anger, but she controlled herself enough not to just launch across the room and kick the chibi out the freakin' window.

She was his sensei damn it. He should respect her!

"You have no right." Ed continued, rage bubbling inside him. He was sick of this, her acting like she was perfect when she was far from it. He loved his teacher, but this was it.

"You have no right to judge me, you're not perfect, neither am I, but this is something I'm sure of. For once I my life, I am happy. Everything I've done, or even worked for, has had something wrong. That bastard left us, Mom died, We tried to bring her back and it failed and we caused the birth of an enemy, Al lost his body, I lost my limbs, we're searching for the Philosopher's Stone, though we have no real leads. I am part of the military; something I never thought would happen. Everything has had something go wrong, but…"

A single silvery tear slid down his face and Ed mentally cursed himself, but finished speaking with only a slight crack in his voice.

"But, I have a chance now, to be happy, and I thought you of all people would understand that…"

Envy pressed his cheek to Ed's, feeling the tears seep into a few stray wisps of emerald. His chibi was upset.

All this time he'd thought that the young alchemist was just a feisty little loud mouthed arrogant very short blonde that simply wanted the PS (yup, too lazy to spell it out…) for his own reasons, but after spending time with him he could see that all ed was…was a scared little boy…

Izumi remained silent, watching as her elder student quietly broke down. One might ask why a few tears were considered a breakdown, but then you obviously do not know the young Edward Elric. Tears were not to be taken likely.

"Edward I-"

"Ahhhhhh!!!"

The cry came from somewhere outside. Instantly six pairs of eyes were averted to the nearest window. It was just like earlier when Wrath attacked. Surely he hadn't come back. Not with Izumi here.

"Fuck! Not again!" Envy growled. Letting go of his darling chibi enough so he could dash over to the window, followed directly by Ed, Al, and Winry. Izumi and Sig hung back momentarily before joining them.

Xx

Izumi froze. Struck as she exited the house. Not physically, but emotionally as she saw her son, or at least what remained of her son, mostly just a memory of what was.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she took him in. Most of his face was covered in scars; four deep scratches lined his left cheek. And his once vibrant blue eyes were lost and hollow.

Golden orbs landed on the paled face of his teacher. Her eyes widened and staring at Wrath, who stood there, hair cast down across his face, though the abuse was still evident. He had a large smile on his face; it contrasted with the look in his eyes, like he had nothing left to live for.

Envy tensed beside him, clenching his fist. That Bitch had gone too far now. Envy was going to kill her, and enjoy every minute of it.

Scowling at the youngest Sin, Envy braced himself, ready to take matters into his own hands if Ed was unable to.

Glancing over at said teen, Envy saw that Ed wasn't watching Wrath, instead his eyes were focused on his teacher, seeing her, and Envy froze as well.

She had a look in her eyes. This cold hurt look that made even Envy feel something at least remotely close to sympathy for her. She looked so torn, so pained, like her world was falling down around her. And that's when Envy remembered.

Wrath was her son…

He had almost forgotten, Izumi was the one who created Wrath; he was her sin when she lost her son. Just as Envy was His sin.

Well, killing Wrath wasn't exactly going to make her like him any more huh? But he really didn't have much of a choice now did he? If they didn't kill Wrath, he would kill them.

"Edo!" he called, the blonde broke his watch on Izumi to look at Envy. His eyes wide and pleading. Begging Envy to help him with this, with his teacher.

Even after all that she had just said, he still loved her and he still cared.

"Come on Edo, we have to…" he said, voice softening. Ed swallowed and nodded weakly, turning his attention back to the dark haired boy across from him.

Wrath smiled again before busting into a fit of laughter. The group was taken aback by the psychotic outburst, which gave Wrath the perfect opportunity to launch himself at them, landing a perfect hit on Envy's face and sending him flying back.

Ed brought his hands together sharply, surging his alchemic energy and hurling his entire body at Wrath, alighting them on Wrath's side and knocking him to the ground. Helping a cursing Envy to his feet, Ed returned to his battle.

Wrath rose to his feet like the freakin Grim Reaper, face hidden in his abundance of hair. All that was visible was the glint of his abnormally sharp canines as he continued smiling maniacally.

Ed could see the mark left by his alchemy, but if it hurt the sin paid it no mind.

Staggering slightly closer to the boys, Wrath straightened, eyes flashing.

"_Envy_." he rasped, his voice rugged. Envy's eyes widened at the sound of his name. He couldn't be sure if he had really even heard anything, but judging by the way Ed was watching him expectantly he assumed he had.

"Wrath?" he had meant it to sound like a statement more then a question, but he couldn't help it. He'd thought the real Wrath was gone, but something in his voice made him rethink.

Crap, that was gonna make it even harder to kill him now.

Wrath evidently decided he was done talking, as instead of speaking again he spun fast, bringing his arms up and hitting the unsuspecting Envy yet again.

He pounced up, landing both his knees on either side of Envy's shoulders, and utterly pinning him.

Ed went to assist only to have Wrath swing quickly, stretching his arms out and wrapping one around Edward while the other went to work scratching something in the soft ground. It took only seconds for a struggling Ed to realize it was a transmutation circle. He thrashed wildly, hoping to break free, but with the circle complete Wrath pressed his hand to it, releasing Ed just in time for an alchemically sharpened rock to be thrust up and hitting his leg, a deep gash afflicted.

Falling back, Ed had no time to think before Wrath's rubber like arms were once again after him. One latched on to his auto mail arm and the other pushing down on his shoulder.

Compared to the immense strength of the homunculus, Ed's limb didn't stand a chance. With a sickened shatter, Ed's arm was snapped, shards of destroyed metal flying in every direction.

Even his cry was stopped when Wrath wasted no time in his assault and took hold of the blonde once more, lifting him to the air and tossing him carelessly to the side.

"BROTHER!" Al cried, and attempted to run to his brother's aid, but Ed held up his flesh hand, signaling for him to stay as he was.

"No Al, stay with Sensei, Envy and I have this…" his voice held little confidence.

He had assumed that Wrath would finish the attack and kill Ed off, but he had already redirected his attention to Envy, who was still pinned and unable to move.

He looked up into Wrath's face, the smile was no longer there, no it had been replaced by a look that was similar to agony. Biter tears inched down his face, and one landed on Envy's cheek, this was all it took to stop him. Wrath crying.

It hurt, somewhere deep inside Envy, a type of unknown pain boiled. Gah what the fuck was happening to him? Why was he getting so weak like a miserable little human?!

But he couldn't help it…

He wiggled vainly in an attempt to free himself but to no avail. Whatever that Bitch was doing to the homunculi was definitely making them stronger. He couldn't budge an inch.

Which got him thinking, maybe they really didn't stand a chance against them now…

But he could still try…

"Wrath? C'mon, I know you're still in there, so please snap out of it…" his voice was heavy with emotions, he was worried about Ed and the others, and he was scared for them, all of them. Even Wrath.

For a moment he thought he'd gotten through to the boy, as he shifted slightly and his eyes flashed. But he found he was wrong soon enough as a fist collided with the side of his face, followed immediately by another and another.

Wrath was repeatedly punching Envy, anger surging through him enough to cover the threatening screams of Her in the back of his head.

Envy blinked up at him between blows, he could feel blood wetting his face, but that's not what bothered him the most. It was Wrath's words.

"_Damn you! I hate you! You fucking bastard! You killed my mommy! She was all I had left!" his voice broke with sobs, "If I cant be happy why should you?"_

The question ringing through his head was all he remembered, before everything went dark…

XX

Ed watched helplessly, unable to do anything but cry out Envy's name as his lover was beaten. He already tried getting up but it proved to be pointless, he couldn't walk on his leg and since he was yet again missing an arm he was unable to do alchemy.

Al was still guarding everyone else. Winry was wrench-less at this point so she couldn't exactly d anything, Sig was big and strong but he stood no chance against the homunculus, especially if Envy didn't. And Izumi? She was still staring blankly. Unmoving, she couldn't do anything.

Wrath, her sin, her son. Was really here, and hadn't Envy said something about this happening _again? _Did that mean the boys had kept this from her. Didn't they think it important enough to at least warn her about? Evidently Ed hadn't been to concerned with alerting her since he had told her about him and Envy, but he didn't about this? This was worse then anything he could have done. Worse then him and Envy, worse then using the alchemy she taught them to attempt human transmutation, worse then joining the military.

They had lied about it right to her face…about something so crucial…she couldn't…

"Envy!"

The name snapped her back to reality. She looked at the helpless blonde, desperately calling Envy's name out as he lie there wounded and vulnerable. Alphonse watched him quietly, wishing desperately to aid his brother and the sin he'd grown to accept over time but unable to as he was protecting them. Winry clutching his arm ever so subtly, blue eyes wide and alert, and most likely fear mixed along with it. Even her husband seemed off-balance. And here she was doing nothing but whining about her own damn life.

"Wrath please stop it! Envy! Please!" Ed's had tears running down his face now. He outstretched his arm, digging it into the ground and trying to pull himself closer to his lover.

"_But, I have a chance now, to be happy, and I thought you of all people would understand that…"_

The words echoed in her head, and she could feel the tears stinging at her eyes.

"He's right…" she said out loud, catching the attention of the four other in her group. She gave no explanation to them though and closed her eyes. A weak smile dashed across her face and she opened them again, staring directly at Wrath, who was still continuing his attack on Envy.

"He's right…"

…xxx…

"_You little bastard! As soon as you get back here I'm going to fucking kill you! You're supposed to listen to ME! You don't even have feelings to get in the way of your orders! Stop hitting Envy and kill the God Damn humans!" Ilara was raging at the tiny image of Wrath. Envy's blood covered face shone through occasionally; he was probably unconscious by now._

_She dug her nails into the table, creating light scratches in the surface. He hands shook with rage and her breathing was heavy and uncontrolled. She really couldn't handle her rage well, which was probably one of her biggest downfalls._

_But she Really didn't care about why she was worse or anything right now. No, she was way too pissed._

_And when Envy was finally hers, she would make sure he felt Every ounce of anger from the past four hundred years…after all…_

_He deserved it…_

…_xxx…_

Ed couldn't help but watched silently as his teacher flung herself into the heat of battle, her foot colliding harshly with the side of what used to be her son.

Wrath was thrown back, off the sin he was beating and onto the dirt below. He glared daggers at the woman who had done it, calculating her demise as she dusted off her hands and looked down at him, almond shaped black eyes dancing in the first rays of early morn.

Then his own eyes widened and a name fell from his tongue.

"_Mother?" _ The words barley left his mouth when an immense pain shot through his head and he clutched it tightly, groaning loudly.

He'd forgotten about Her. She was really angry now…and he had no chance of getting his mommy back…and it was all because of Envy…

He made to jump back on Envy, but was stopped by a clap and I giant stone hand acting as a shield as it scooped up the wounded homunculus and passed him to the waiting Alphonse, who took this as an opportunity to check on the sin.

Izumi drew her foot up again, landing it squarely on Wrath's chin. The Sin cried out and stumbled back, blood seeping out of the corner of his mouth.

"Don't you think you should leave him alone? After all, it's _me _that you're really mad at…right Wrath?"

Dark blue eyes widened and then narrowed, more rage surging through him.

'_No, it's his fault…She killed her because of Envy…because of him, my mommy is dead…and because of him, I'll never have her back…because of Envy, this woman means nothing…'_

"Wrath dear."

'_She did not just call me that! Like she's my mother? No! My mommy is dead!'_

He shot forward, a poorly aimed hit being easily captured by Izumi's right hand. She swung him around, getting his arm in a lock and putting her other one around his neck so that he had no hope of escape.

Not that that was going to stop him from trying mind you.

He shook himself violently, teeth clenched and body straining. He Had to get free, he had to kill her too, and maybe She would be happy enough to bring his mommy back. Yeah, that would work.

He made a noise. Something between a growl and a scream and he jerked yet again. But izumi's grip was like iron and refused to loosen.

"Wrath stop this, please stop this." she whispered, a few bitter tears streamed down her face and on to his shoulder, he stopped struggling for a moment.

"Please Wrath, it's me you're angry at. Because I left you, because I turned you into this…" she buried her head in his hair. "Forgive me?"

She let go of her hold on him; Wrath took no heed before jerking out of her reach, standing and looking back at her, his eyes huge and searching every inch of hers.

'_No, she…she's not my…'_

"_Mommy."_

"Wrath…I'm so sorry…"

His temporary freeze up was ended and he flew forward. Hitting Izumi in the chest. She staggered a bit, but held fast.

"Teacher!" Ed and Al's voices were in unison, crying out for their teacher's safety, but she was fine. Wrath wasn't hurting her.

He pounded her chest repeatedly. Crying and sputtering words through clenched teeth.

"_Why!? What did I do that made you not want me any more? Was I bad? Was I ugly? Was I stupid? Tell me mommy! Why do you hate me!?"_

Izumi closed her eyes, "No Wrath…I was the stupid one…for actually thinking that I didn't still love you after all this time…I'm sorry…"

The words hit Wrath and he stopped, his fist landing on her chest one last time before the tears were more dominant over the anger and his legs gave.

Izumi caught him carefully, cradling him in her arms, the two sunk down. She stroked his hair, letting him cry silently in her arms. Something she wanted to do since the moment all those years ago, that she found out she was pregnant.

"I'm so sorry wrath, please forgive me…"

He said nothing, but as his final tears fell he smiled lightly.

A pale light burst forward, engulfing both of them in its brightness. Izumi could feel Wrath disappearing, slowly evaporating in her arms and she clamped her eyes shut.

"_Mommy…_"

They flew open again just in time to see the last shimmers of her son fading into the light around her. Then it too was gone and only Izumi was left there.

She placed her palm on her chest and breathed deeply. It was over now…

Her Sin, her Son...was gone…

..xxx..

Rei: Weeeeelllllllll, that was incredibly bad…I seriously don't understand why you guys keep reading this fig. Mean, It is horrible…

Miko: aw, don't say that! (Hugs)

Rei: But it's True! Gosh, did you see that fight scene? It sucked ballz! Plus, my cheesy little ending, Izumi's was Way ooc, and everything just kinda died! I hate my self right now…(EMO)

Miko: Um..

KM: oh god, she's gonna start her emo cockroach turtle rant! RUN!!! (Grabs Miko by the arm and runs away)

Wolf and Serah: Oh shit…(have the look o'doom) (try to get away by hopping but that only knocks the chairs over and they fall on their side.) (crying)

Rei: I AN EMO COCKROACH TURTLE! WHAHHAHAHAHAAAAAAA! NOBODY WILL EVER LOVE MEEEEEE! CUZ I'M FAT AND SHORT AND UGLY AND LOOK LIKE A FRIGGIN COCKROACH! WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! MICHAEL JACKSON WOULDN'T EVEN RAPE ME! AHHAHHAAAAAAA!

Wolf and Sera: Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Help us! Please!

Ahhhhhhhh!


End file.
